First Sentence Prompt - Request
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: 9/21/17 - NO LONGER TAKING PROMPTS. I WILL FINISH THE ONES I'VE ALREADY RECEIVED. IT'S BEEN A BLAST AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO RESPONDED! This is a request for prompts. Send me a first sentence and I will write a one-shot based on that sentence. If interested, see Chapter 1 for more info. Ratings will probably be listed as M because of language used. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, you Pitch Perfect fanfiction lovers!

I want to challenge myself with my writing and I need your help. I would like to ask (read: beg) for you to send me a first sentence for a story and I will take that sentence and write a one-shot. Also, I am all about the BeChloe pairing but will try and do others if I feel it fits the sentence provided. Don't include any kind of explanation, or plot idea, or where you want the story to go. That's the challenge - for me to come up with a story based solely on that first sentence prompt. I'll do my best to provide a mix of fluff, angst, drama, etc.

Each chapter's title will be the name of the reader who submitted the first sentence prompt that I'm using for that story. If you wish to remain anonymous, I will respect that and use the title Anon 1, Anon 2, etc. Just let me know you want to reamain anonymous.

So, send me your sentence as a review or as a PM. I will start by saying I will do 7 (my lucky number) chapters, but will do more if I get them.

Thank you in advance for your help with this.

Sincerely, BeChloeIsLegit


	2. Fighting4you

**This is the first "first sentence prompt" I received. The first sentence for each chapter will always be in bold. So, here we go. . .**

* * *

 **"Taco Tuesday huh? Tacos are my favorite, literally . . .and figuratively. . ."** Emily said. "That's what she said. The way she looked at me I don't really think she was talking about the crunchy Mexican dish."

"Calm down, Em," Chloe told her. "Don't even worry about it. She was just trying to embarrass you."

"Well," Emily said. "It worked. And I'm not even sure why."

"Well, Legacy," Fat Amy said. "She was probably referring to your woman-"

"AMY!." Beca yelled. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"What?," Amy says looking innocent. Well, as innocent as Amy could look.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "She's got learn these things. And, as her Bella sisters, it is our job to teach her."

"No, no, no," Beca said. "Just no. I'm the Bellas captain so I'll, um, explain it to her."

"What?," yelled 8 voices simultaneously.

"Um, Becs," Chloe said. "Do you think that's a good idea? Maybe you should just let me do it."

"I can handle this," Beca said feeling hurt. "If you want to be there when I do, that's fine. But I will explain it to her."

The Bellas all looked at each other with furrowed brows. None of them thought this was a good idea.

"Emily," Beca said. "Come to my room after practice and I'll explain the whole, um, taco thing."

"Okay," Emily said totally oblivious to the looks being shared between the Bellas.

After practice, the girls all went back to the Bella house. Emily went up to Beca and Amy's shared room and knocked on the door. Beca opened it and let Emily in. Before she closed it she yelled for Chloe to come up. She walked behind Emily up that stairs to see Amy sitting on her bed.

"Amy," Beca said. "Could you leave us alone please?"

"No way," Amy said. "I'm not going to miss this."

Beca sighs and glares at Amy. There is another knock on the door and Beca yells for whoever it is to come in, expecting to see Chloe. Instead, when Beca looks back she sees the rest of the Bellas coming up the stairs. Jessica and Ashley are carrying bowls of popcorn. CR and Denise are carrying cans of soda and bottles of water. The girls all file past Beca and sit on Amy's bed and on the floor in front of it. No one says a word as they pass around the drinks and start sharing the popcorn. Once everyone is comfortable Beca feels seven pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Would you all leave?," Beca asks. "This is not a show for your entertainment. This is going to prove embarrassing-"

"Yeah, to you," Amy says and the girls all laugh.

Just then Chloe joins the "party."

"What's all this?," Chloe asks upon seeing all the girls sitting and staring at Beca and Emily.

"We came to see the show," Ashley says.

"Yeah," CR says. "I'd actually pay cash money to see this."

"Come on, you guys," Chloe said. "Just let me and Beca handle this. Okay?"

"No," Stacie said. "We need to know what Beca tells Emily so we can clear things up for her later."

"Hey," Beca said. "I'm not going to screw this up. Give me some credit, will you?"

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said. "We'll take Emily to my room. And, no one, and I mean, no one had better follow us."

"Boo," Fat Amy says.

"Guess it's reruns of the Bachelor for us," Denise says.

"You girls stay here until we are in my room," Chloe tells them.

Chloe pushes Beca and Emily to move towards the steps so they can go to her room. Chloe brings up the rear and glares at each of the girls. Seeing Chloe's glare, they all sit back and remain still until they are sure Chloe has made it to her room.

Beca motions for Emily to sit on Chloe's bed. Chloe sits next to her and both girls look expectantly at Beca.

"Emily," Beca said. "Tacos can be the crunchy Mexican food that is filled with meat, cheese, lettuce, onion, tomatoes, and sour cream. You can also order soft tacos which has the same filling only it comes in a flour tortilla. Or corn tortilla if you prefer. Understand?"

Emily looks at Chloe and they both turn to give Beca a WTF look.

"Beca," Chloe said. "Emily knows what _Mexican_ tacos are. That's not why we're here."

"Right," Beca said.

She paces back and forth and stops with her back to Emily and Chloe. She suddenly turns and looks at Emily and opens her mouth as if to speak only to close it quickly.

"Um," Beca tries again. "The word taco is sometimes used to, um, used as another, uh. When you look at a woman's, um."

By this point Beca's face is redder than a ripe tomato. Chloe is trying very hard to keep her face expressionless but has to cover her mouth and lower her head to hide the smile that is currently on her face. She finally composes herself and stands next to Beca.

"Becs," Chloe says. "Let me try. Okay?"

"If you think you can do any better," Beca said with some false bravado. "Be my guest."

"She can't do any worse," they hear a voice outside the door say.

Beca quietly goes over and bangs on the door. They hear thumps and "ows" as the Bellas who were outside listening jumped back from the door. Beca then pulled the door open and gave a Chloe worthy glare to the girls who scrambled and ran off in different directions around the house. Once she was sure they had all dispersed, Beca closed the door.

"You may proceed," Beca tells Chloe.

"Emily," Chloe said. "When the girl said that tacos were her favorite, both literally and figuratively, she may have been referring to the Mexican food but she most likely meant the vagina. Some people say that the vagina looks somewhat like a taco so that's where it came from."

Emily's eyes got wide and her faced turned almost as red as Beca's. Beca couldn't look at her.

"Oh," Emily said. "I can, um, see that. Um, thank you for telling me, Chloe."

"It's okay, sweetie," Chloe said. "I'm sure Beca would have gotten there eventually."

"Do you have any questions?," Beca asked trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"No, I'm good," Emily said. "I'm just going to go and, um, yeah. I'm just going to go."

Emily gets up and hugs Chloe. She pats Beca on the shoulder as she walks by. She leaves and Beca looks at Chloe. Chloe looks at Beca and starts laughing. Beca does not appear to be amused.

"Oh, come on, Becs," Chloe said. "You have to admit it was pretty funny."

Beca just stares at Chloe with her resting bitch face.

"Just think," Chloe said. "Some day you'll have to have these kinds of discussions with your own kids."

"Oh, no," Beca said. "It will be your job to tell our kids these kinds of things. I'd probably just scar them for life."

Chloe's eyes get wide and she just stares at Beca.

"You think about us being together and having kids with me?," Chloe asks with a tear in her eye.

"Of course," Beca said. "What? Don't you think about a future with me? And us having kids together?"

"Of course I do, silly," Chloe said. "It's just that you always say you hate kids."

"I hate other people's kids," Beca said. "I'll love our kids."

Chloe grabs Beca and kisses her, hard. Beca kisses her back and they finally separate to catch their breaths.

"Want to see my taco?," Chloe says with a grin.

"Oh, my God," Beca says.

* * *

 **Fighting4you: Thank you for the prompt. I'm sure you had some ideas in your head about how you wanted this to go, but this is where** _ **my**_ **brain went. I hope you at least enjoyed it.**


	3. Jasmine

**They've been dancing around each other since the day they met.** Each dancing to a different song and their names always missing from the other's dance card.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey yelled. "We're going to be late for the Activities Fair. We need to sign up 8 hot girls with bikini ready bodies who actually know how to sing."

"I'm coming," Chloe said as she came running out of her bedroom.

The two girls grabbed their flyers and clipboards and ran out of their shared apartment. Chloe followed Aubrey to the Bellas table. They set up their table and stood waiting for prospective Bellas to come by and sign up to audition. Chloe was looking at Aubrey.

"She's so pretty," Chloe thought. "I don't think she knows how pretty she is."

"Why is Chloe looking at me like that?," Aubrey thought. "Oh, God! Do I have something hanging from my nose?"

Aubrey discreetly wipes her nose and looks at Chloe. Chloe just smiles at her. Some girls walk by and Aubrey pushes a flyer into their hands.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Don't just stand there. Start flyering."

"Oh, right," Chloe says and starts handing out the flyers.

After an hour, no one has signed up and most of the flyers they handed out litter the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so picky," Chloe said. "Maybe we should just look for good singers."

"Good singers, what?," a heavy-set blonde says stopping at the booth.

"Can you sing?," Chloe asks.

"Yeah," the blonde says. "I'm the best singer in Tasmania. With teeth."

"Can you match pitch?," Chloe asks.

"Try me," the blonde says.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and Chloe looks at Aubrey. Aubrey is momentarily lost in Chloe's eyes.

"God, they are so blue," Aubrey thinks to herself.

Aubrey suddenly realizes Chloe is looking at her. She nods her head to indicate that Chloe should go ahead and see if the blonde can match pitch.

Chloe runs through several octaves singing 'ahhh' and the blonde matches pitch perfectly.

"What's your name?," Aubrey asks.

"Fat Amy," the girl responds."

"Um, you call yourself Fat Amy?," Aubrey asks.

"Yeah," Fat Amy says. "It's so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "We'll see you at auditions, Fat Amy."

Amy leaves and they discuss their options. Chloe sees a petite brunette and points to her.

"What about her?," Chloe asks and Aubrey looks to where she is pointing.

"I don't know, Chloe," Aubrey says. "She looks a little too 'alternative' for us."

Chloe ignores her and thrusts out a flyer as the girl gets closer.

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?," Chloe asks.

Chloe and the girl engage in a conversation about the Bellas and the other a capella groups. Aubrey is watching Chloe. She knows that look. It's Chloe's 'I really think you're hot' look. Aubrey checks out the brunette and has to admit she's hot, not as hot as Chloe, but still hot.

"Wait. What?," Aubrey thinks. "Did I just think about how hot my best friend is?"

Aubrey snapped out of it just as the girl said she didn't sing and walked away.

Chloe saw Aubrey checking out the alt-girl. She'll have to tease her about it later. Chloe's mind wandered.

"It would be really hot to see the two of them together," Chloe thought. "Aubrey can be somewhat controlling but I bet the alt-girl would be the one in charge during sex. I wonder what it would be like to dominate Aubrey in bed?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled at Aubrey. The activities fair was over and Chloe and Aubrey were back in their apartment. They were both sitting on the couch arguing over what to watch. Aubrey had the remote and Chloe made a grab for it. The girls ended up wrestling for control of the remote and fell off the couch with Chloe landing on top of Aubrey. Both girls were laughing and Chloe looked down at Aubrey. Suddenly, neither girl was laughing anymore. Chloe looked down at Aubrey and swallowed. She glanced down at Aubrey's lips and then back up to Aubrey's eyes. She saw that Aubrey was looking at her lips. Chloe leaned down and hesitated for just a brief second. When Aubrey didn't move or pull away, Chloe continued moving her head down until their lips met. Both girls moaned into the kiss and it grew heated quickly.

Aubrey reached up and pulled Chloe closer to her. Chloe's full body weight was now flush with Aubrey's, but neither girl seemed to notice. The kiss grew in intensity and Chloe's hand went to Aubrey's hip. Aubrey shifted beneath Chloe so that she now had one leg between Chloe's. Chloe moaned and ground down onto Aubrey's thigh. She moved slightly so that she could push her knee into Aubrey's core. Their moans grew louder and Aubrey finally moved her head to the side to catch her breath.

"This might work better if we were in my bed," Aubrey whispered to Chloe.

Chloe jumped up and grabbed Aubrey's hand to help her up. She pulled Aubrey into another hot kiss and then dragged her into Aubrey's bedroom where they continued what was started on the living room floor.

The next morning, Chloe woke first and laid still for fear of waking Aubrey. It wasn't the first time Chloe had woken up in bed with a woman. She believed that love was love. But, she knew that Aubrey had never been with a woman before. Although, if last night was Aubrey's first time with a woman, she had some natural talent. Chloe smiled as she thought about how sore she was. It was a good sore so she wasn't complaining. Aubrey shifted and Chloe closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

Aubrey opened her eyes and blinked at seeing red hair splayed across her shoulder and chest. Her eyes widened when she realized that Chloe was laying next to her - naked. She only knew this because she could feel the skin on skin contact. It felt smooth and hot. Not the sweaty type of hot, just a sexy kind of hot. She smiled as she thought over the events of the night before. She knew Chloe was a free spirit and probably wasn't affected by the fact that she had sex with her best friend. Aubrey was trying to process it and realized that she didn't regret anything that happened last night. Her smile grew and she started running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey said voice raspy from sleep.

Chloe shivered and told Aubrey, "You sound very sexy this morning."

Chloe held her breath waiting for Aubrey's response.

"That's because I'm feeling very sexy this morning," Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled and lifted her head to look at Aubrey. Aubrey pulled her into a kiss. Chloe pulled back and they just smiled at each other for a moment.

"Want to go to the diner for breakfast?," Aubrey asked.

"Only if we can come back here and continue what we were doing last night," Chloe said.

"You're on," Aubrey said.

Yes, they've been dancing around each other since the day they met. But, now they were dancing to the same song and the other's name was the only one on their dance card.


	4. Guest 1

**Chloe always had a crush on Beca but could never act on her feelings.** She doesn't know why it's so hard for her. She is usually so open and up front with people. She didn't have any trouble telling Aubrey she had a crush on her when they were both sophomores. She didn't have any trouble telling Tom she had a crush on him. So, why is it so hard for her to act on her feelings for Beca and tell her she has a crush on her?

Chloe was sitting in the library studying. Well, that's what she was supposed to be doing. Instead, she was lost in her thoughts while watching her crush from across the room. She remembers exactly when her crush started. All the Bellas, including Aubrey, seem to know of her crush. They all think it started at the Activities Fair when Chloe first saw Beca and called her over to the Bellas booth. Chloe thought she was hot when she first saw her but didn't really feel anything toward her then. In actuality, her crush actually began when she walked in on Beca in the shower, because, hello!, she was naked!

She still can't believe that she not only walked in on Beca in the shower, but she also told Beca she was singing her _lady jam_. God! Who does that?

Anyway, she remembers she tried to be mature about it and not stare or sneak a look. I mean, they were just two women, singing naked in a shower together. Nothing weird about that, right? Chloe will admit that her eyes did wander, and oh what a wondrous sight they saw. This is when she really noticed that Beca's eyes were as dark blue as the ocean. That her lips looked so soft and kissable up this close. That she had a very strong yet feminine jawline that Chloe imagined peppering with kisses. When Beca turned her back to Chloe, she got to see two of Beca's tattoos. Chloe always thought tattoos were hot and sexy. The first was a bluish-purple floral design that started on her right shoulder blade and went up over her shoulder. It was Chloe's favorite. Her eyes travelled down and saw the second tattoo. It looked like a bar code and was midway down her back and about 2 inches above her ass. Yes, of course her eyes found their way to Beca's ass. Her sexy, cute ass.

"Oh, God," Chloe whispers softly. "What is wrong with me?"

Now she can't get the thought of Beca's ass out of her head.

"Chloe? Hey, Chlo," Beca said. "Earth to Chloe."

"I'm sorry," Chloe says coming out of her thoughts. "What?"

"You okay?," Beca asked. "I called your name like five times."

"I was, um, just thinking about this essay," Chloe said. "Did you need something?

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me," Beca said.

"Sure," Chloe said. "Where should we go?"

Chloe started gathering up her stuff and stuffing it into her bag.

"I was thinking the diner," Beca said. "I'd kill for a burger and fries.

Beca and Chloe head out of the library.

"You should try a salad every once in a while," Chloe said.

"I only eat that which I know my body won't reject," Beca said.

Chloe laughs and grabs Beca's arm as they make their way to the diner. They chitchat about the Bellas, graduating, and Jesse.

"Ah, yes. Jesse," Chloe thinks. Beca's boyfriend. Just another reminder to Chloe why she is unable to tell Beca of her crush. Jesse. The guy Beca had been dating for the past three years. Jesse. The guy who-

". . .and that's why we broke up," Beca said.

"What?," Chloe asked. "Did you just say you broke up with Jesse?"

"Yeah, Chloe," Beca said. "Where have you been for the past five minutes? I literally just listed like ten reasons why we are no longer together."

They enter the diner and sit down. Chloe puts down her bag.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I was lost in my own thoughts."

"What's up with you today?," Beca asked. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Just this essay I have to do," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Beca said. "It's just the first week of school and you're already stressing over an essay."

"I have to graduate this year, Beca," Chloe said. "I already failed Russian Lit four times. I can't afford to fail again."

"You will graduate this year, Chloe," Beca said. "With me, I might add. I need a reason to attend those inevitable class reunions in the future."

Chloe laughs.

"Do you really think I'm going to be your friend in the future?," Chloe asks with a cheeky grin. "I mean I'll be raking in the money as an exotic dancer and you'll just be some famous record producer who shouldn't be seen with my kind."

"What makes you think I'd let you be an exotic dancer?," Beca asked.

"What makes you think you would have a say in what I do?," Chloe retorted.

"I would like to think that I'd have a say in what my girlfriend did for a living," Beca said.

"Wait," Chloe says shaking her head and looking at Beca. "What did you just say about girlfriend?"

"What is up with you today?," Beca asked. "That's like the third time you've zoned out on me."

"Sorry," Chloe said. "Now what about the girlfriend thing?"

"I said," Beca responded. "I don't know exactly what Jesse expects from me as his girlfriend. He's becoming extremely annoying about it."

"Oh," Chloe said.

"Oh, my God," Chloe thinks. "What is wrong with me? I just had an entire conversation with Beca in my head. She's still with Jesse. She still doesn't know me as anything but her best friend. Why can't I just tell her that I'm in love with her?"

"You're in love with me?," Beca asks staring wide eyed at Chloe.

"What?," Chloe said just as wide-eyed.

"You just said 'Why can't I just tell her that I'm in love with her?'," Beca said. "You were talking about me, right?"

"You, um. You heard that?," Chloe asked nervously.

"Yeah, I did," Beca said. "Did you mean it?"

"Um," Chloe said and swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

"Well?," Beca asks. "Did you?"

Chloe just sat there staring at Beca.

"I hope you did," Beca said. "Because I'm kinda in love with you, too."

Chloe's brain was going into overload. Is this really happening? Did Beca just say she was in love with her?

"Jesse," Chloe managed to finally squeak out.

"What about him?," Beca said.

"You. And him," Chloe said, suddenly unable to form a complete sentence or thought.

"We broke up," Beca said. "Just before summer break."

"But you said you didn't know what he expected from you as a girlfriend," Chloe said.

"Correction," Beca said. "I said girl [pause] friend. Two words separated by a space so it means something totally different. We decided to remain friends after we broke up and he keeps trying to get me to be his wingman to help him pick up girls. He's being so annoying."

"I think I must be in some kind of dream state," Chloe said. "I can't tell the dream from reality."

"Is that your way of saying that you're not in love me?," Beca asked.

"I am in love with you," Chloe said. "But, this entire conversation is happening in my head while I'm sitting across from you totally zoned out while you talk about you and Jesse."

"I know a way to show you this is real," Beca said.

Beca smiled and got up from her seat. She went and sat down in the chair next to Chloe. Chloe turned to look at her. Beca took Chloe's face in her hands, rubbing the pads of her thumb over Chloe's cheek. She leaned in and gently kissed Chloe. Chloe was still in a daze not knowing if this was real or just her imagination. She couldn't hear anything but her own heart beating.

Beca pulled back from the kiss. She was still smiling and looking into Chloe's eyes.

"Did that feel like a dream?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Chloe whispered. "A dream come true."

Chloe leaned forward and crashed her lips against Beca's. Beca responded immediately and kissed Chloe back. Chloe pulled back breathing heavy. She could suddenly pick up the sounds around her. Sounds of cheering and clapping and Stacie and Fat Amy yelling "It's about time." Sounds of guys whistling and catcalling because, duh, it's college and two girls were kissing. Sounds of their waitress laughing and telling them to keep the PDA to PG-13.

This _was_ real. This was happening. Chloe smiled the biggest smile she has ever smiled. She pulled Beca into a hug.

"This _is_ real," she whispered.

"I should hope so," Beca said.

"I've always had a crush on you," Chloe said. "But could never act on my feelings."

"Why not?," Beca asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Chloe said pulling Beca into another kiss.


	5. Electronis Zappa

**This was not how Beca was expecting her night to go at all**. She woke to a mass of red hair invading her eyesight. She shifted slightly and could feel the soft skin of Chloe's naked back as she nestled into her as the big spoon to Chloe's 'little' spoon. She inhaled and reveled in the intoxicating scent that was Chloe. But waking up spooning the very sexy and hot Chloe Beale is only half the story. How did Beca end up in this situation? It all started about three months ago on Beca's first day at Barden University.

Beca did not want to be here at Barden. She had better things to do, like be in L.A. paying her dues and producing music. But, here she is. Wandering around the activities fair because she would do just about anything to get away from her father. And since he had invaded her dorm room she had no choice but to come here, hoping to get lost in the crowd so he couldn't follow or find her. Beca is brought out of her musings by an angelic voice.

"Would you be interested in joining our a capella group?," the voice asked holding out a flyer toward Beca.

Beca took the flyer and looked up. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. This woman was gorgeous with her red hair and the bluest eyes Beca had ever seen on another human being. And her smile. Her smile lit up the entire campus.

Beca knows she said some words and hadn't noticed the blonde standing next to her until she called Beca a bitch. Beca looked over at her and was surprised again. The blonde looked a bit stuck up for her tastes but she was still kind of hot.

Beca again knows that words were spoken but the only thing she remembers saying is, "I'm sorry but I don't even sing. It was nice meeting you guys." And then she walked away.

She thought about the redhead often, and, truth be told, she thought about the blonde, just not quite as often as the redhead. She had spent about a month at Barden when her dad came into her dorm room to make her a deal. She had to join a club and go to classes. Show him that she was really trying and, at the end of the year, if she still wanted to, he would help pay her way to L.A. She agreed and went to shower and get ready for class.

There was no one in the showers at that time of the morning and she was singing softly as she entered the shower stall. Suddenly, she was not alone.

"You can sing," the hot redhead from the Activities Fair said as she barged in.

There she was. The girl she couldn't stop thinking about. Standing in Beca's shower, totally bare-assed naked. Beca tried hard not to look down, she really did. But, she was weak and ogled the girl like a piece of meat. She looked up at the girl's face and saw a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Like what you see?," she asked. "It's okay. I'm pretty confident about. . all this."

"You should be," came out of Beca's mouth before she could even think about what she was saying.

"I'm Chloe," the redhead told her. "I came here because I heard you singing and think you should try out for the Bellas."

Beca again knows more words were said but she was so busy thinking about what she could do with a naked Chloe that nothing really registered. Somehow, by the time she had actually given in and sang _Titanium_ with Chloe, she had also agreed to go to auditions.

The day of auditions came and Beca was a nervous wreck. Should she go? Or should she just blow it off? If she goes she'll get to see Chloe again. So, of course, she went and somehow managed to actually become a Barden Bella.

Bellas practice found Beca staring at Chloe's ass, and other assets, way too frequently. She noticed Aubrey eying her when she caught her staring. This then caused her to give more than a passing glance to Aubrey. She was not bad on the eyes. She had a nice ass, although she thought Chloe's was better. Aubrey's boobs were a little bigger than Chloe's though. She suddenly realized what she was thinking and her face got red. She looked up to see that Chloe had caught her ogling Aubrey. Chloe just smiled and gave her a wink.

Whenever Beca would have a little trouble with some of the choreography, Chloe was always willing to jump in and help Beca. She was very hands on, not that Beca minded, even when she was verbally telling Chloe otherwise. Chloe would always hold onto Beca's arm whenever they walked together. She always hug Beca hello and goodbye. She would kiss her on the cheek when Beca was being extra sweet, or brought her a mix for her to listen to. Beca found herself falling for Chloe.

It had been about two months since she joined the Bellas and Beca had finally found the courage to ask Chloe out. She had rehearsed what she was going to say and had even already planned what they were going to do.

Beca dressed in the same outfit she was wearing when she first met Chloe at the Activities Fair. She thought it was a cute and romantic idea. She psyched herself up and walked over to the apartment Chloe shared with Aubrey. She stepped off the elevator and stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment door were Chloe and Aubrey locked in a kiss that obviously was not there first. Beca stood there for a moment with her eyes wide and mouth open.

"Beca," she suddenly heard Chloe's voice call to her.

"Um, I, uh," Beca stammered as she suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"I'm glad you're here," Chloe said smiling as she walked over to her. "Aubrey and I want to talk to you about something. Come on in."

Aubrey had opened the door and was standing there waiting for Chloe to bring Beca in. Beca allowed herself to be led into the apartment and Aubrey closed the door behind them. She heard the lock click into place.

"Sit here," Chloe said patting the cushion next to her on the sofa.

Beca sits where Chloe indicated. Aubrey sat in a chair across from them.

"Is this about the Bellas?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "This is about us."

"Us?," Beca asked. "Us, as in you and me?"

"Sort of," Chloe said. "I mean us, as in you, me, _and_ Aubrey."

Beca looked back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey.

"What about, um, us?," Beca asked.

"Well," Chloe said. "Not many people know this, but Aubrey and I have been together, as girlfriends, for the past 3 years."

Beca's eyes widened at this news but she didn't say anything.

"Aubrey and I love each other very much," Chloe said smiling at Aubrey. "But, we both feel like something's missing. We both felt something when we met you at the Activities Fair and we realized that you were what was missing."

Chloe paused to let this sink in.

"We know that you're attracted to Chloe," Aubrey said. "We've both noticed how you can't keep your eyes off of her at practice."

Beca swallowed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," Chloe said lifting her head to look at her. "I like it. Plus, I've seen you checking Aubrey out as well. It's kind of hot. And Aubrey thinks it's hot the way you look at me."

Beca looks over at Aubrey and sees a small smile directed at her.

"What do you think of Aubrey?," Chloe asked. "Are you attracted to her?"

"Um, I think she's really pretty," Beca mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "We couldn't hear you."

"I think she's really pretty," Beca said a little louder and Chloe smiled.

"So, what would you think about us dating?," Chloe said. "And, by us, I mean all three of us."

Beca looked a bit confused.

"You and Aubrey want to date me?," Beca asked.

"Yes," Aubrey said. "We are both extremely attracted to you. We think there's a real connection here."

"How would it even work?," Beca asked. "If we all dated each other at the same time."

"The same way it works when two people are dating," Chloe said. "Just better."

Beca was intrigued. She had come over to ask Chloe out. And, Aubrey was hot and she could see herself dating her. She just never thought of dating two people at the same time.

Chloe and Aubrey watched as Beca processed everything. They were both holding their breath. They knew it was risky but they both wanted to be with Beca.

"Can I kiss you?," Beca asked Chloe.

"Sure," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca kissed Chloe and it was hot. Beca pulled out of the kiss and looked at Aubrey with a smirk and a raised brow. Aubrey smiled and moved over to the sofa. She sat down and Beca kissed her. And it was hot.

"I'm in," Beca said.

Aubrey smiled and Chloe let out a squeal. They both grabbed Beca in a hug and started peppering her face with kisses. Chloe turned Beca's face toward her and gave her a kiss that literally curled Beca's toes and caused a tightening in her core. She then turned her head and Aubrey gave her a kiss that sent a wave of heat through her body. The next thing she knew clothes were being removed, hands were touching her, her hands were touching body parts she thought she'd never be able to touch, and oh, my God, the things their mouths were doing. They somehow managed to continue what they were doing and move their activities to Aubrey and Chloe's shared bedroom. The spent the next several hours getting to know each other, intimately, before fall asleep from exhaustion.

And, now, as Beca found herself in the middle of a Bella sandwich, she could only smile. No, this was not how Beca was expecting her night to go at all. It went a hell of a lot better than she could have ever expected or dreamed.


	6. RJRMovieFan

**"I sit here, thinking this is what I get for following the lead of an overly hyped up redhead who has a sweet tooth, and exaggerated love for dressing up in costumes,"** Beca says to Stacie.

"But, you look so cute," Stacie says.

"Fuck you," Beca says.

Beca looks down at herself and grimaces.

"How do I let myself get talked into these things?," Beca groans.

"Because Chloe pouted and promised to reward you with mind-blowing sex?," Stace asked.

"She did no-," Beca said. "You know what? Never mind."

Stacie gives Beca a kiss on the cheek and leaves her alone. Beca sits there wondering how she can get out of wearing this stupid costume. She hears Chloe's door close and she gets up and goes over to the stairs. She looks up and her eyes widen.

"Where the hell is your costume?," Beca asked.

"I didn't say I was dressing up," Chloe said. "I'm just going to walk with you while you Trick or Treat. I'll change into my costume for the Trebles' party when we get back."

CR, Stacie, and Fat Amy all come downstairs and stop behind Chloe. They are all dressed the same as Chloe - skinny jeans and a hoodie.

"And why am I the only one Trick or Treating?," Beca asked. "And why am I the only one wearing a costume."

"Because, you're the only one who looks like a kid," Amy said.

"Oh, hell no," Beca said and tries to go upstairs to change.

She is blocked from proceeding by all the Bellas who have now joined the group on the steps. They manage to push Beca back and she's is now standing at the bottom of the steps looking up at all of them. Chloe steps down and stands directly in front of her.

"You promised to dress up and go Trick or Treating," Chloe said. "And give me all your candy in exchange for-,"

Chloe stops and looks over her shoulders at the other girls. The were all slightly leaning forward waiting to hear what deal Beca made with Chloe. Chloe bit her bottom lip and turned back to Beca. She leaned in and whispered something in Beca's ear. Beca's face turned pink. She swallowed as she looked over Chloe's shoulder to the other Bellas.

"Um, right, okay," Beca said pulling herself together. "I should never have agreed to letting you pick my costume. I guess we should just do this."

Chloe smiles brightly and takes Beca by the arm. The head out the door and the other Bellas follow. They come to the first house and Denise hands her the plastic pumpkin she will use to collect her candy. She slowly walks up the sidewalk, looking over her shoulder at Chloe. Chloe gives her a bright smile. Beca sighs and rings the doorbell.

"Trick or Treat," Beca says when the door opens.

"Oh, aren't you a little cutie," the older woman says. "Isn't she cute, Hank?,"

"A living doll," the older man says and chuckles.

Beca holds up the plastic pumpkin and the old woman drops in candy.

"Thanks," Beca says half-heartedly and leaves.

Beca walks back down the sidewalk and rejoins the Bellas. Most of whom have their hands covering their mouths so Beca can't see them laughing.

"I so hate you all right now," Beca said and walks away from the group.

Chloe hurries to catch up to Beca.

"You only have to do both sides of the next two blocks," Chloe said. "And then we can go back to the house and change for the Trebles party."

"You're not going to make me wear this," Beca says moving her hand up and down in front of herself. "Are you?"

"Of course not," Chloe said. "The theme is 'sexy' whatever. You're hot, but there is no way that Poppy costume would be considered sexy."

"I still can't believe you chose a Trolls costume for me," Beca said.

"But, you're so cute in it," Chloe said. "Come on, we still have a lot of houses to get to."

As Beca went from house to house, the Bellas followed and took pictures and video. Beca is seen glaring or flipping them the bird in every single picture. The girls are all laughing as they reach the last house of the night. Beca gets her candy as well as a pinch on the cheek for being "so darned cute" and walks back to the Bellas. She hands Chloe the pumpkin and starts walking back to the house.

She turns when she hears a slap and a "hey!" behind her.

"This is not for you, Amy," Chloe says holding the two candy-filled pumpkins. "Beca got all this for me."

Amy stares at Chloe wide-eyed.

"It was just one piece," Amy said. "And it was a mini-Snickers. Not even enough for a decent taste."

Chloe ignores Amy and stomps off toward Beca, a pumpkin swinging from each hand. Beca can't help but smile as Chloe reaches her.

"Have you already had a few there Chlo?," Beca asked.

"Only a couple of pieces while we walked," Chloe said.

Beca raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly.

"Okay," Chloe said. "Maybe more than a couple. But, it's _candy!_ Candy _you_ got just for _me_."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this later," Beca said.

The Bellas all got back to the house and scattered to their rooms to change for the annual Trebles Halloween party. All of them were going as a sexy something - cop, nurse, barmaid, etc.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and led her to her room. She hid the two candy filled pumpkins and made Beca swear she wouldn't tell Amy or the other girls where they were. She then went into the closet and brought out two garment bags. She pulled the zipper down on one and handed it to Beca.

"This one is yours," Chloe said.

"What am I going as?," Beca asked.

"Just open the bag and look," Chloe said.

Chloe unzipped her bag and all Beca saw was white. She couldn't tell what the costume was. She unzips her bag and saw a lot of red. She also saw what looked like a pitchfork and a long pointed tail.

"A devil?," Beca said. "I'm going as the devil."

"A sexy devil," Chloe said. "Here. These go with the costume."

Beca reached out and took a pair of red heels that Chloe was holding out to her. They were 4-inch stilettos.

"Hell no," Beca said. "I'll kill myself if I wear these."

"Come on, Beca," Chloe said. "You promised."

Beca sighs and looks at the costume. She keeps saying to herself, "Remember the deal". She looks back at Chloe who is biting her bottom lip waiting for Beca to say something.

"Fine," Beca said.

Chloe squeals and hugs Beca.

"Thank you," Chloe said. "Now go get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."

Beca goes to her room and Fat Amy is just coming down the steps. Beca looks at Amy's costume.

"What do you think?," Amy asks.

"What are you?," Beca says.

"Not 'what'," Amy says. "Who. I'm a sexier version of Adele."

"Riiiight," Beca says and heads upstairs to her room.

She takes everything out of the bag and lays it out on her bed. She takes off her Trolls costume and cleans her face. She puts on her usual makeup and then goes through her drawers until she finds her sexy red lace panties and bra. She changes into them and then pulls on the shorts. They barely cover her panties. She shakes her head and goes to put on the corset. She realizes she can't wear her bra with it since the corset is strapless and her bra straps will show. She takes off the bra and gets the corset on. It pushes her boobs up and only goes about 2 inches below her boobs, leaving most of her stomach exposed. She thinks about putting on a red tank under the corset but figures Chloe would kill her if she did so she leaves it. She finds the tail and manages to hook it onto the back of her shorts. She puts on the red thigh-high stockings and pointed horns she finds in the bottom of her bag. She picks up the pitchfork and shoes and heads downstairs to meet Chloe.

She waits until she gets to the bottom of the stairs before she puts on the shoes. She has just put her foot down and turned when she sees every Bella, except Chloe, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Damn, Beca," Stacie says. "You look really hot!"

"Nice abs, B," CR says with a smile and a wink.

The other girls all make comments and whistle at Beca. Beca just stands there blushing. Suddenly, the girls all get quiet. Beca doesn't have to turn around to know that Chloe is right behind her. She swallows and slowly turns around to see Chloe biting her lip and looking her up and down.

Chloe's outfit is made up of the same shorts, corset, stockings, and shoes as Beca's only in white. Her accessories include a halo perched on her head and wings on her back. Her heels are lower than Beca's which puts them at about the same height.

Beca and Chloe only manage to take their eyes off each other when the other girls grabbed them up and head out for the Trebles party. Chloe never leaves Beca's side. It's a bit chilly outside and the Trebles have heaters and fire pits to help folks stay warm. Beca is feeling very warm and it's not from the drinks she been consuming. Chloe has kept her arm around Beca's waist most of the night and because of the costume Beca is wearing, Chloe's hand is touching nothing but skin. She runs her thumb up and down Beca's side the whole time and Beca has no idea if she is even participating in the conversation going on around her because her mind is so fuzzy.

The party is still going strong when Chloe and Beca decide to call it a night. They head back to the Bellas house and go to Chloe's room. They have sex, because everything that has happened since they both put on their "sexy" costumes was leading up to it. They are laying back trying to catch their breaths. Chloe gives Beca a kiss and then settles down and puts her head on Beca's chest and throws her arm over her waist.

"So, do you want to make good on our deal tomorrow night?," Chloe asks Beca.

"That sounds good," Beca said.

"You do know the girls all think the deal is something sexual," Chloe said.

"That's fine with me," Beca says. "It just enhances my badass image."

Chloe laughs.

"If they knew the real reason that badass Beca Effin' Mitchell wore both a Trolls and a sexy devil costume," Chloe said. "They'd never believe it."

"And they won't know," Beca said. "Because you promised not to tell."

"I know and they won't hear it from me," Chloe said pulling back to look at Beca. "But, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I think it's cute that you want to spend the night in the woods looking for Bigfoot."

"He's real, Chloe," Beca said getting excited. "You heard the reports. He was sighted in the woods behind Barden and we're going to find him."

Chloe just laughs and snuggles closer to Beca. Beca lays there with a smile on her face thinking about how the night started because she followed the lead of her overly hyped up girlfriend with a sweet tooth and exaggerated love for dressing up in costumes. And ended with some super hot sex and a promise to help look for Bigfoot.


	7. ale0488

**"What the fuck?!" was the first thought Beca had when Chloe told her about** Aubrey and Stacie staying with them for at least a month while their house was going through mold removal.

"Why, Chloe?," Beca whined.

"Because they are our best friends," Chloe said. "Besides, it's not like we don't have the room."

Beca knew that no matter what she said, she was going to have Aubrey as a house guest for the next month.

"Fine," Beca said. "But Aubrey had better lay off me. I'm not going to have her sniping at me in my own home."

"Stacie promised she'd see that Aubrey stayed on her best behavior," Chloe said. "And, I promised that you would be on yours."

"I won't start anything," Beca said.

"That's all I can ask," Chloe says giving her a quick kiss. "Come help me get the guest room ready."

Beca follows Chloe upstairs and helps her clean the guest bathroom and change all the bedding. Working together it only takes about an hour. They are now just sitting and relaxing in the living room. Chloe is laying on the sofa with her head in Beca's lap as Beca tells her about being stuck on one track of the album she's working. The doorbell rings and Chloe can feel Beca tense up.

"Relax, baby," Chloe said sitting up. "It's going to be fine. It'll be like one long sleepover."

"Fine," Beca said getting up with Chloe to answer the door. "But I'm not playing any truth or dare."

Chloe laughs and answers the door to find Stacie and Aubrey with their luggage. Chloe hugs both girls and ushers them inside. Beca hugs Stacie and even hugs Aubrey briefly.

"Here, let me take this up to your room," Beca says grabbing two of the suitcases.

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie says. "I'll help."

"Don't let her break anything, Stace," Aubrey says looking at Beca.

"Brey," Stacie says in a warning tone.

Beca bit her tongue and didn't say anything. She did, however, give her wife a glare. Beca and Stacie took the suitcases and headed upstairs. Aubrey and Chloe got drinks for everyone and sat down in the living room. Meanwhile, in the guest room, Beca and Stacie were talking.

"I'm sorry about Brey," Stacie said. "She's working on a big case and it's been keeping her really busy. Lots of late hours and very little sleep have made her rather snappish lately."

"Lately?," Beca said looking at Stacie. "I've known her for 10 years and she's been on my case since the first day we met. I don't know what I need to do to make her not be such a bitch toward me."

"Just, please," Stacie said. "For all our sakes, don't let her get to you. We have to be here at least a month. And, by the way, thank you for letting us stay here. It would cost us a fortune to stay in a hotel."

"Don't worry about it,," Beca said. "You're our friends. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you," Stacie said.

Beca and Stacie join Aubrey and Chloe in the living room. Beca kisses Chloe and grabs a bottle of water.

"What are you two talking about?," Beca asked.

"Just catching up," Chloe said.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner," Beca said and headed for the kitchen.

"What are you planning on poisoning us with tonight?," Aubrey asked.

"Brey!," Stacie hisses.

Beca looks at Chloe. She then looks at Aubrey and gives a small laugh.

"Good one, Posen," Beca says.

Beca goes into the kitchen and Chloe glares at Aubrey.

"What?," Aubrey says. "It was just a little joke. Beca even laughed."

Chloe doesn't say anything. She gets up and goes into the kitchen and enters just as Beca slams a pot onto the counter.

"Don't take it out on our cookware," Chloe said. "They're just innocent bystanders."

Beca doesn't say anything and starts gathering her ingredients to make her lasagna.

"Can I help with anything?," Chloe said.

"No thanks," Beca says. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour and a half. You should go visit with Stacie and her wife."

Beca starts chopping onions. She looks at Chloe who is just standing there.

"Seriously, you can go," Beca said. "I'm fine."

Chloe sighs and leaves the kitchen. Beca and Aubrey manage to get through dinner without killing each other. Chloe and Stacie both let out sighs of relief when dinner is finally over.

"Thanks, Beca," Stacie said. "That was really good. You've gotten better since our days at Barden."

"At least I didn't almost burn down the kitchen," Beca said with a laugh.

"It was one time," Aubrey says angrily. "And it was an accident."

"Whoa," Beca said. "I was just teasing. Sorry."

"I'm going to bed," Aubrey said getting up from the table. "I have to be at work early tomorrow."

"I'll go with you," Stacie said.

"Good night, Brey," Chloe said. "Night Stacie. Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah," Beca murmured. "Good night."

Stacie follows Aubrey up to their room.

"Wow," Beca said. "Stacie was right. Aubrey is wound pretty tight. I really was just teasing."

"I know, babe," Chloe said. "We're all going to have be careful what we say to Aubrey while she's this stressed. It's going to be a long month."

Things remain tense around the Mitchell house over the next two weeks. Aubrey seems to lash out often and directs it mostly at Beca. Beca isn't sleeping well and is constantly on edge over what might set Aubrey off next. She's also spending a lot of time in her in-home studio to keep some peace in the house.

Beca had been working in her studio when she noticed it was after midnight. She decided to grab a yogurt before heading to bed, so she went to the kitchen. Just before she entered she heard some music playing. She recognized the song and wondered why it was being played. She entered the kitchen to find Aubrey sitting in front of her laptop engrossed in listening to the song.

"Hey," Beca said quietly so as not to scare her.

"Hey," Aubrey said stopping the music. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same," Beca replied.

"It's this case," Aubrey said. "I've considered everything but I think we're going to lose it."

"Why were you playing that song?," Beca asked. "I haven't heard it in ages."

"Wait," Aubrey said. "You know that song? How?"

"I helped write it," Beca said. "Well, I wrote some of the lyrics. Bob Duncan wrote the music and helped with the words. He also sang it. He made some money off of it even though it didn't make it big."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?," Aubrey said.

"What?," Beca said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can you prove this?," Aubrey asked.

"I don't need to prove anything to you," Beca said growing angry.

"No, I mean," Aubrey sighs. "It's about my case. There's a song that came out about a year ago that the Duncan family claims uses the exact same music as this one. Only the songwriter is claiming he wrote the music and that it's an original composition. That's why it's important to know if you have any proof of what you just said. It can help me win this case for the Duncans."

"Oh," Beca said. "Sorry. I actually have something that will help. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

Beca goes to her office and comes back carrying a frame and a folder. She hands the material to Aubrey.

"Inside the frame is a handwritten copy of the song and music," Beca said. "It also has a note from Bob Duncan to me, thanking me for the collaboration. In the file is a copy of the note I gave him giving him all the rights to the song. I took no credit and let him have it all."

"I need your help," Aubrey said with a smile. "Can you come to court with me and testify on the Duncan family's behalf? You can be my expert witness."

"If it will help Bob Duncan'ts family," Beca said. "I'll definitely do it."

Later that morning Beca and Aubrey are up and dressed for court. They are drinking coffee and chatting when Stacie and Chloe enter the kitchen.

"Morning, babe," Beca says getting a kiss from Chloe.

"What's going on here?," Chloe asks.

"Beca is helping me with my case," Aubrey said. "Speaking of, we'd better go."

"I'll be right behind you," Beca said. "I'll have to drive myself so I can head for the studio after I'm done."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We'll be in Room 168 and start at 9:00 am. Please don't be late."

"I'll be there," Beca said. "Don't worry."

As soon as the defendant's and their lawyer walk into the court room Aubrey goes over to them. She shows them the file that Beca gave her pointing out the original, handwritten music and Bob Duncan's note to Beca. Aubrey points out Beca in the gallery and tells him that Beca is willing to testify for the Duncans. The court clerk announces the judge and court is now in session.

"Your Honor," the defendant's lawyer says causing everyone to look at him. "We have uncovered some, um, new information and would like to indulge the court and ask for a 30 minute recess to discuss with opposing counsel."

"I have not objection, your Honor," Aubrey says.

"Fine," the judge says. "Court is in recess for 30 minutes."

The defendant's lawyer asks Aubrey to meet in a small conference room just across the hall. Aubrey agrees and says she is bringing Beca with her. Aubrey walks over to Beca.

"The defendant's want to meet," Aubrey said. "I told them you were coming as well."

Aubrey leads Beca over to the small conference room and they both sit down. The defendant's lawyer speaks first.

"My clients wish to make a deal with the Duncans," he says. "What are they looking for?"

"I will have to ask my clients to agree," Aubrey said. "But, we will accept nothing less than 100% of the royalties the song has already garnered and 50% from any future profits. Also, Mr. Duncan will be given full credit for writing the music."

The lawyer confers with the suits and Aubrey just sits back with a smirk.

"What does all that mean?," Beca whispered to Aubrey.

"It means," Aubrey said with a bright smile. "We won."

"Oh," Beca said and sat back in her chair.

The lawyer clears his throat and looks at Aubrey.

"My clients agree to everything," his says.

"Fine," Aubrey says. "I'll confer with my clients and get back to you in 10 minutes."

Aubrey finds the Duncan family and tells them of the agreement. The Duncans are ecstatic and readily agree to it. Aubrey goes back to the conference room and lets the group know of the Duncan's approval of the agreement.

"We will announce the settlement to the judge when we reconvene," the defendant's lawyer tells her.

"Good," Aubrey said and reaches into her briefcase. "Here's the agreement outlining everything we just discussed. Have it signed and returned to my office."

With that Aubrey gestures to Beca and they leave. Once back in court the defendant's lawyer informs the judge that a settlement has been reached and outlines the agreement. The judge enters the agreement into the record and adjourns.

The Duncan family hugs Aubrey and Aubrey introduces Beca to them. Beca tells them how much she admired Bob and how they came to know each other. Beca excuses herself, explaining that she had to get to work. Aubrey goes back to her office and is congratulated. Her bosses are so grateful that they giver her a huge bonus and the rest of the day off.

That night when Beca gets home, she is greeted with a very passionate kiss from her wife.

"Wow," Beca said. "Tell me what I did to deserve that kind of a greeting and I'll make sure I do it again every single day."

Chloe laughs and says, "Aubrey told us about how you helped her win her case. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad I could help," Beca said. "If it was music related, she should have come to me sooner. Then we wouldn't have had to deal with Satan Aubrey these past few weeks."

"I heard that," Aubrey said with a laugh.

"You were meant to," Beca calls back.

Beca follows Chloe into the living room and sees Aubrey holding champagne and four flutes.

"Come on, Beca," Stacie said. "We're celebrating in style."

Aubrey goes to open the champagne. Beca rushes over to her.

"Whoa," Beca said. "Take it easy there tiger. You're going to poke someone's eye out with the cork if you open it like that."

"I know what I'm doing, Beca," Aubrey said.

Aubrey manages to pop the cork and it goes flying across the room. Luckily, no one got hurt.

"See," Beca said and Aubrey starts pouring the champagne. "I told you."

"Oh, shut it, munchkin," Aubrey says handing Chloe and Stacie a glass.

"Munchkin?," Beca says grabbing a glass for herself. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

Chloe and Stacie stand there watching as the "conversation" between Aubrey and Beca escalates. The look at each other.

"Here's to two more weeks of this," Chloe says waving her hand towards Beca and Aubrey.

They clink their glasses and both down their champagne.


	8. Guest 2

**"What da fuck?!" That was the first thought that crossed Beca's mind when she saw Chloe.** "She wasn't supposed to be back in town until tomorrow."

Beca had just stepped out of the building that housed her recording studio when she saw Chloe walking on the other side of the street. She wasn't 'disguised' in her usual getup of a large floppy hat with her hair tucked up inside and large sunglasses. She was just out walking and the paparazzi were of course swarming all around her. And she wasn't walking alone. She was walking with Mark Lewis, her love interest from the movie they just filmed. That by itself would not have been a big deal but she was holding the man's hand as they walked. She also had her other hand on the man's arm. It was rather intimate and how Chloe usually walked everywhere with Beca by her side. And the paparazzi was catching it all on film.

Beca felt tears spring to her eyes. Was this how she was going to find out that Chloe was cheating on her? Did Chloe fall in love with her costar? Did Beca just witness the moment that her relationship ended?

Beca watched as they continued down the sidewalk and went into a little cafe about a block down. Beca stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she should do. She trusted Chloe. But, this was a bit more than she could process.

CR and Emily walked out of the building talking when they saw Beca just standing there.

"Hey, Beca," Emily said. "What's wrong? Why are you just standing here?"

Beca looked at Emily and CR and they saw the tears in her eyes.

"Whoa, B," CR said. "What's going on?"

CR and Emily pulled Beca into a corner and stood in front of Beca to block anyone on the street from seeing her. Beca wiped at her eyes and looked at the two women.

"I just saw Chloe," Beca said. "She was walking across the street with Mark Lewis."

"So," Emily said. "Chloe works with him. It doesn't mean anything."

"She told me she wouldn't be home until tomorrow," Beca said. "She never mentioned she was coming back early. And they were holding hands and she had her other hand on his arm. Just like she does whenever she walks with me. And the paparazzi were all over them."

"Oh," CR said. "Do you know where they went?"

"That little cafe about a block down," Beca said.

"Okay," CR said. "Emily's going to take you back inside and wait in the lobby with you. I'm going to go to the cafe and check it out and see what's going on. It's probably nothing for you to worry about. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said.

Beca let Emily lead her back inside while CR headed toward the cafe. CR looked in the window of the cafe and saw Chloe sitting with some guy near the back. They were holding hands across the table and the paps were snapping pictures like they'd struck gold.

"Hey, CR," one of the paps called out. "Want to comment about Chloe cheating on Beca?"

CR became angry and went storming into the cafe. She ignored the hostess and headed straight for Chloe's table. CR put on her best fake smile and stopped at the table.

"Chloe!," CR said. "What a surprise. Where's Beca?"

"CR," Chloe said jumping up. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here. I thought you were busy in the studio."

"What?," CR asks confused. "What the hell are you talking about? And why the hell are you being all cosy with fuckface over here?"

"Angie said she talked to you," Chloe said.

"Angie?," CR asks even more confused. "Who the fuck is Angie? And what does she have to do with this?"

"Angie is with the movie's PR firm," Chloe said. "She said she would talk to you so you and Beca wouldn't overreact when you saw this in the press. Oh, my God. Why are you here? Where's Beca?"

"I'm here to find out what the hell is going on," CR said glaring at Chloe. "Beca's waiting for me back at the studio. She saw you from across the street and knows you're here with him. I came to see what was going on so she wouldn't come in here and cause a scene. So, what the hell _is_ going on?"

"Shit," Chloe says getting visibly upset. "This is all supposed to be a PR stunt. This is Mark Lewis. He's my costar in the movie I just finished. The PR people wanted to hype the movie so they came up with a plan to have me "seen" around with Mark. To make it look like a love connection between costars. Angie was supposed to explain all this to you and Beca."

"I've never heard of this Angie chick," CR said. "Sounds like somebody really fucked up. I'd better call Emily. She's with Beca right now. And, Chloe, Beca was crying because she thinks you're really cheating on her."

Chloe doesn't say anything. She just runs out of the cafe and goes directly to Beca's building. She rushes in and goes over to Beca. The paparazzi have all followed Chloe and are snapping photos of the two women.

"Beca," Chloe says. "It's not what you think."

Chloe reaches for Beca and Beca steps away from her. Chloe has tears in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking, Chloe?," Emily asks.

"Beca," Chloe says looking at her. "It's supposed to be nothing more than a PR stunt. You were supposed to know all about it. I'm not cheating on you. It's just to hype the movie and garner interest before it comes out."

"I'm supposed to believe that?," Beca spits out.

"It's the truth," Chloe says through her tears.

Just then CR and Mark walk into the lobby. Beca glares at Mark.

"Of course you're here right now," Beca yells at him.

"Beca," Marks says. "Chloe and I are not hooking up. I swear it. The movie's PR team cooked up this scheme and we had to go along with it."

"If I didn't believe Chloe," Beca said. "Why would I believe you?"

The paparazzi are having a field day as they snap photo after photo of the events happening inside the building. Suddenly, several people push their way through and enter the building.

"What's going on here?," a woman asked.

"Angie," Chloe said. "Why the fuck do CR and Beca claim they know nothing of this scheme of yours?"

Chloe is in the woman's face.

"Whoa," Angie says. "Back off."

"Angie, what is she talking about?," one of the other men asked her.

"Dave," Angie began and Chloe cut her off.

"CR and Beca were never notified that this was happening," Chloe said. "And, now, Beca thinks I'm really cheating on her."

"What's the big deal?," Angie says. "She knows it's a stunt now."

"What's the big deal?," Chloe yells getting her face again. "The big deal is that she's hurting and still doesn't believe it."

"That's not my fault," Angie says.

Chloe lunges for her and CR and Mark grab her before she can get to Angie.

"Angie," Dave says. "Why wasn't Beca and her PR people notified?"

"I had other clients and didn't have time to call," Angie said in a matter of fact way. "Plus, I didn't feel it was really necessary. We'd get what we needed and everything would work out."

Chloe tried to lunge at her again, only to be held back by CR and Mark.

"Miss Mitchell," Dave said looking at Beca. "I cannot empahsize enough how sorry we are that this happened. As of this moment, Angie is no longer in our employ. We will put out a press release about the charade we were trying to pull off and apologize."

"You can't fire me," Angie yells. "Just because a bunch of divas can't handle a little bad press. Hey, haven't you heard? There's no such thing as bad press."

Chloe is fuming and tries again to go after Angie only to stop short when she hears a slap echo around the lobby. She looks up and her eyes grow wide. Everyone else is frozen in place as they stare, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch," Emily screams at Angie. "Security, please come escort this, _person_ , from the premises and make sure she is never allowed in this building again."

Two members of the security team come over and stand by Angie. Angie is still holding her face from where Emily slapped her. Emily gets in Angie's face.

"You ever bother Beca or Chloe again," Emily says through clenched teeth. "And . . Do your understand?"

There is real fear in Angie's eyes as she slowly nods her head.

"Get her out of here," Emily tells the Security guys.

They each grab one of Angie's arms and literally toss her out of the building. The paparazzi are still snapping away. CR and Mark let go of Chloe and she runs over to Beca.

"I'm so sorry," Chloes cries as she grabs onto Beca.

"I'm sorry, too," Beca said. "I really should have known better. It's just, it hurt so much and I didn't know how to process it."

The two women stand there hugging. Dave cleared this throat to get the women's attention. They pull out of the hug but continue holding onto each other.

"Ms. Beale, Ms. Mitchell," Dave said, "I'd like to apologize again for all of this. We are going to go out and give a statement to the paparazzi. We will then go back to our office and put out a formal statement explaining our culpability in the events that occurred today. I hope that's enough to make this blow over right away."

Dave and the two other gentlemen go outside and confront the paparazzi. You could see the disappointment in most of their faces since they weren't getting the story they were hoping for.

Inside, Chloe and Beca turn to look at Emily who is standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Damn, Legacy," Beca said. "That was so not like you."

"It was kind of hot," Mark said with a smile.

"She was attacking my family," Emily said. "Nobody messes with my family."

"Thank you, Em," Chloe said. "Although, I woudn't have stopped at just a slap. You showed tremendous restraint."

Emily just smiles and blushes as everyone else laughs.

"So," Mark whispers to CR. "Is Emily single?"

CR looks at him and says, "Yeah, she is."

Mark smiles and walks over to Emily. CR walks over to Beca and Chloe.

"I think we may have a love connection happening," CR says looking over at Mark and Emily.

"He's a good guy," Chloe said. "I think they'd be good together."

The paparazzi see Mark and Emily standing close together and leaning in to talk to each other. They start snapping pictures. Hey, maybe they didn't have the scoop of the breakup of Beca and Chloe, but it sure looks like they were going to get the scoop on the beginning of Mark and Emily.


	9. Lasleonas007

**"Oh my God Aubrey!. . .what have you done?!"** Chloe yells rushing into Aubrey's bedroom.

"I, we," Aubrey stutters. "It was an accident."

Chloe rushes over and kneels beside Beca. She checks for a pulse and finds it. She breathes a sigh of relief and pulls out her phone. She dials 911.

"Yeah, hello," Chloe says when the call is answered. "I need an ambulance. My friend has fallen and cut her head. She's bleeding heavily and is unconscious. Her pulse is steady but weak."

Chloe listens. "Yes, ma'am. The door will be unlocked so they can come right in."

She spits off the address and hangs up. She runs to unlock the apartment door and then goes into the bathroom to grab a towel. She's folding the towel as she enters the room. She places the towel over the wound on Beca's head.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened?," Chloe asks turning to Aubrey.

Aubrey appears to be in shock, just sitting on the floor looking at Beca.

"We were, um," Aubrey stumbles over her words. "God, this is so embarrassing."

"I am assuming since Beca is half naked," Chloe said. "This this is sex related?"

"Yes," Aubrey says quietly.

"Grab some sweat pants and a zip up hoodie so we can at least cover her up before the paramedics show up," Chloe tells Aubrey.

Aubrey does as she is told and she has just zipped up the hoodie when they hear a voice all out.

"Paramedics," a voice yells.

"Back here," Chloe calls out.

Two men come into the bedroom. One asks Chloe to move and takes over holding the towel to Beca's head. Chloe holds onto Aubrey and watches the paramedics work on Beca. They check her vitals and look at the wound. One of the paramedics goes out to the living room and wheels the gurney into the bedroom. They get Beca on it and strap her down.

"Do one of you want to ride in the ambulance with her?," the first paramedic asks.

"You go ahead," Chloe tells Aubrey. "I'll be right behind you."

Aubrey nods and follows the paramedics out. Chloe grabs her keys and jacket and hurries out to her car. She follows the ambulance to the hospital and meets Aubrey in the ER waiting room.

"They're checking her out now," Aubrey said. "I can't believe this is happening."

Chloe leads Aubrey to seats away from others in the waiting area. They sit down and Chloe looks at Aubrey.

"I'm still waiting to hear how Beca ended up unconscious and bleeding on your bedroom floor," Chloe said.

"We were, um, making out and things started progressing," Aubrey said. "Oh, God! This is so embarrassing."

"I won't judge," Chloe said. "Go ahead."

"Okay," Aubrey says and sighs. "It was getting pretty hot and heavy. I was really getting into it, you know? And then I started getting nervous. This was going to be our first time, you know, having sex. I guess I, um, made that sound that happens before I, um-"

"Before you vomit?," Chloe says.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Beca kind of freaked and jerked back. She tripped over a shoe or something and hit her head on the dresser as she fell. I'm never going to live this down."

Chloe sits next to Aubrey, rubbing her back in comfort. She doesn't look at Aubrey because if she did, she was going to start laughing. She manages to get herself under control.

"I'm going to call her dad and let him know she's here," Chloe said. "I'll call Stacie and have her tell the other girls."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "Thanks."

Chloe makes the calls and sits back down next to Aubrey.

"Her dad is on his way," Chloe tells her. "Stacie said she'll come and bring any of the other girls who want to come as well."

"Okay," Aubrey says.

About 20 minutes later Dr. Mitchell rushes into the waiting room and seeing Aubrey and Chloe rushes over to them.

"What happened?," he asks.

"Um," Aubrey says and turns red.

"She fell and hit her head on the dresser," Chloe tells him.

"Do you have any news yet?," Dr. Mitchell asks.

"Not yet," Chloe responds.

Dr. Mitchell sits down across from Aubrey. A few minutes later Stacie comes in with CR, Amy, and Jessica.

"How is she?," Stacie asks.

"We haven't heard anything yet?," Chloe says.

"What happened?," Jessica asks.

Chloe tells them Beca fell and hit her head. Aubrey continues to sit there, embarrassed and looking down at the floor. The girls and Dr. Mitchell just figure she's upset because her girlfriend is hurt. The girls all take seats.

Amy and CR go to the cafeteria to get everyone coffee. It was about an hour later when the doctor comes out.

"Family of Rebeca Mitchell," he calls out.

Dr. Mitchell and the girls all go over to the doctor.

"I'm her father," Dr. Mitchell says.

"Okay," the doctor says. "Ms. Mitchell received a gash on the side of her head that required 12 stitches to close. She also has a concussion and we'd like to keep her overnight for observation. If all goes well, she can go home by tomorrow afternoon. Any questions?"

"Can we see her?," Aubrey asks.

"She's being put into a room," the doctor says. "After that she can have visitors. A nurse will come let you know when she's settled."

"Is she awake?," Chloe asks.

"Yes," the doctor says. "She regained consciousness shortly after arriving."

"Thank you, doctor," Dr. Mitchell says.

"You're welcome," the doctor responds and leaves the group.

"Thank God," Stacie says and the other girls nod their heads in agreement.

"See?," Chloe says hugging Aubrey. "She's going to be fine."

Aubrey thanks Chloe and they all sit back down to wait for the nurse to let them know they can visit Beca. The nurse comes out 20 minutes later and tells Dr. Mitchell what room Beca was in. He thanks the nurse and the group heads up to Beca's room. Dr. Mitchell stops outside Room 327 and tells the girls only a couple of them should go in at a time. He tells Chloe and Aubrey they should go in with him first and the others can go after. Everyone agrees and Dr. Mitchell, Aubrey, and Chloe continue into Beca's room while the others find the waiting room and sit.

"Hey, dad," Beca says when she sees him walk in.

Her face suddenly reddens when she sees Aubrey.

"Hey, Brey," Beca says. "Hey, Chlo."

"Hey yourself," Chloe says. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Beca said. "Considering I now have 12 stitches in my head and a concussion."

Chloe laughs softly.

"I thought your head would be much harder than some old dresser," Chloe says. "I guess you learn something new every day."

Beca just smiles. She hasn't stopped looking at Aubrey.

"Hey, Brey," Beca says softly. "Are you okay?"

"This is all my fault," Aubrey blurts out.

Dr. Mitchell's raises an eyebrow and he looks at Aubrey and then at Beca.

"Am I missing something here?," he asks with some concern.

"No," Beca said quickly. "Aubrey just feels guilty because, I, um, tripped over her shoes and that's why I fell."

"Oh," Dr. Mitchell says.

Chloe can't hide the smirk on her face. Beca's eyes widen when she sees it.

"Oh, my God," Beca thinks blushing bright red. "Based on smirk Chloe's wearing, Aubrey must have told her what happened."

"I need to get back to campus," Dr. Mitchell suddenly says. "I have a lecture in half an hour and don't have anyone to cover it. I'll be by in the morning to see you."

"Yeah, um, okay," Beca said. "Thanks for coming."

Dr. Mitchell gives Beca a kiss on the top of her head and leaves. Chloe looks at her two best friends and starts lauging.

"Stop it, Chloe," Beca says.

"I can't help it," Chloe says still laughing.

"You can't tell anyone what really happened," Aubrey says.

"What's in it for me?," Chloe asks wiping a tear from her eye as her laughter subsides.

"What do you want?," Beca asks suspiciously.

"Well," Chloe says and taps her finger on her chin as she thinks. "I want one month of you watching any movie I want every day without complaining once. If you complain, another day will be added. And Aubrey will do all the cleaning in our apartment for one month."

"No!," Beca yells.

"Okay," Aubrey says.

"What?," Beca says looking at Aubrey.

"Would you rather all the girls know what really happened?," Aubrey says.

"Okay," Beca says. "Fine. I'll do it."

Chloe squeals and claps her hand.

"I'll go tell the others they can come back and see you," Chloe said.

She hugs Aubrey and Beca and leaves the room.

"I really am sorry," Aubrey said sitting on the side of Beca's bed.

"It's okay," Beca said. "I shouldn't have freaked when I thought you were about to spew."

"That's okay," Aubrey said with a laugh. "I would have done the same thing."

Amy and Stacie walk in.

"Why kind of sexcapades were you two up to that gave Beca a concussion?," Stacie asks.

"What?," Beca says.

Aubrey jumps up off the bed.

"Chloe swore she wouldn't tell," Aubrey says looking like she was going to hurl.

"Wait. What?," Stacie says. "Beca really did get hurt while you guys were having sex?"

Stacie and Amy both started laughing, holding onto each other to keep from falling on the floor.

"I was just kidding around," Stacie said between laughs.

"Oh my God Aubrey!. . .what have you done?," Beca yells over the two girls laughing.


	10. Fighting4you (2)

**"Wait, before we do this, I want to be in a whole different universe with you; let me find my bowl, pack a fresh bowl. . .oh! and order us a pizza. . .we're gonna need it,"** Beca tells Chloe as she gets up looking for her bowl. In one hand she has a small plastic bag of weed and in the other is a lighter.

"Beca," Chloe says. "I'm not ordering a pizza. And can you please just not smoke until we get home."

"I have to smoke," Beca says. "You want to take me to _the mall_. I cannot go there unless I'm high enough to believe I have reached a different universe. Ooo, will they deliver pizza to us at the mall?"

Chloe sighed. It was like dealing with a four year old.

"Beca," Chloe said. "You need to scale back on the pot. It's not healthy for you. You're high all the time and, frankly, I can't take it anymore."

"What are you saying?," Beca asks looking at Chloe. "Are you telling me to choose between you and my MaryJane?"

"Yes," Chloe says. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Beca looks at Chloe and then at the baggie in her hand. She loves Chloe with all her heart. But, she also loved her pot and it always made her feel good. Chloe made her feel good, too, but sometimes she made her feel bad. Like now.

Beca starts pacing back and forth. She doesn't know what to do. She needs her weed to get through most days. But, she also needs Chloe around to get through most days.

"You know what?," Chloe says. "I'm going to the mall. If you're high when I get back, then I'll know you've made your choice."

Chloe leaves Beca standing in the middle of her room, her bag of weed in one and a lighter in the other.

Beca doesn't know how long she was standing there until her phone ringing brings her out of her daze. She searches for it hoping it's Chloe.

"H-hello," Beca says.

"May I speak to Beca Mitchell, please?," the voice asks.

"This is, um," Beca stammers and clears her throat. "This is Beca Mitchell."

"My name is Rachel Davis and I'm a nurse at Barden Hospital," the voice says. "I'm sorry to report that Chloe Beale has been in an accident and has been admitted to the hospital. You are listed as her emergency contact and we need you to come down to the hospital right away."

"Is, um," Beca takes a deep breath. "Is Chloe okay?"

"I don't have any further information at this time," Rachel tells her. "The doctor can fill you in when you get here."

"Thanks," Beca says with tears in her eyes. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Beca hangs up and looks at her phone. She wipes her eyes and looks around for her shoes and her keys. She finds both and rushes out of the room. She practically flies down the stairs and is headed for the door when CR grabs her and stops her. CR holds onto both of Beca's arms.

"Hey," CR says. "Where's the fire?"

"Chloe," Beca says. "Hurt. Hospital. Oh, my God!"

"What?," Stacie says rushing over to Beca and CR. "Did you say Chloe was hurt and in the hospital?"

Beca just nods as tears fall down her face.

"Come on," Stacie says to Beca and CR. "I'll drive."

The three girls rush out to Stacie's car and Stacie breaks every driving law known to man to get to the hospital in five minutes. They all jump out and rush inside.

"We're here for Chloe Beale," Stacie tells the nurse.

"Please have a seat and a doctor will be with your shortly," the nurse tells them.

CR helps Beca over to a seat since her legs don't seem to want to work.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Beca starts chanting. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave."

"Beca," Stacie says getting the girl's attention. "It was an accident. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," Beca says crying. "It is my fault. She left because she was mad at me. Because I keep getting high."

"Are you high right now?," Stacie asks looking at her glassy eyes.

"No," Beca says jerking away from her. "I'm not."

Stacie and CR look at each other and then at Beca. They both shake their heads at the girl and look away from her.

"I'm not," Beca whispers.

"We should call Aubrey," CR says.

"I'll do it," Stacie says and gets up to make the call.

Beca watches her and Stacie looks in her direction once or twice. Stacie finally hangs up and comes back over.

"Aubrey will be here in about an hour," Stacie tells them.

Beca pulls her knees to her chest and puts her arms around her knees, laying her head on top of them. She stays in that position until she hears Stacie call out Aubrey's name. She raises her head and sees Aubrey walking over to them. She just puts her head back down.

"Hey," Aubrey says to Stacie and CR. "How is she?"

"We haven't heard anything yet," Stacie tells her.

"Beca, did you call her parents?," Aubrey asks Beca.

Beca stays in the same position and doesn't look up.

"No," she said her voice muffled by her current position.

"I'm sorry, what?," Aubrey asks leaning down toward her.

"I said, no" Beca said looking up directly into Aubrey's face.

Aubrey pulls back from Beca. She looks at her face and Beca buries it back down on top of her knees. Aubrey sighs and shakes her head.

"I'll call them once we've talked to the doctor," Aubrey says looking at Stacie and CR.

Aubrey sits down and asks if they know what exactly happened. Stacie repeats what she basically told Aubrey on the phone. She quickly looks over at Beca and then back to Aubrey.

"Beca said Chloe left mad at her," Stacie says. "They were arguing about Beca's pot use again."

Aubrey's head jerks over to look at Beca.

"Seriously, Beca?," Aubrey says. "How many times do you need to be told it's not good for you. Now look what getting high has done. God, if it wouldn't hurt Chloe so much, I swear I'd kill you right now."

"Fuck you," Beca mumbles.

"No, fuck you, Beca," Aubrey says. "You know what? You should just leave. We all know if it was a choice between your precious pot and Chloe, you would kick Chloe to the curb."

"You don't know shit," Beca says jumping up and getting in Aubrey's face.

"Oh, really," Aubrey says staring Beca down. "I can look at your eyes and _know_ that you're stoned right now. I _know_ that Chloe was ready to walk if you didn't stop using. I _know_ she's afraid that the pot won't work anymore and you'll move onto something harder to get your high. I _know_ that she's heartbroken that you can't see what you're doing to yourself and to her."

Beca swallows and tears fall from her eyes. She knows what Aubrey says is true but doesn't want to admit it out loud. She sits back down and stares at the wall.

The doctor comes out and calls out "Chloe Beale?"

Aubrey, Stacie and CR rush over to the doctor. Beca just stands up and remains by her chair.

"I wish I had better news," the doctor starts. "Ms. Beale is in a coma but her injuries are so severe, we don't believe she'll make it through the night."

Beca doesn't hear anything else the doctor says. She stands there, numb. She's lost Chloe. Forever.

"This is all your fault," Aubrey yells at her and slaps Beca across the face. "All she wanted was for you to wake up, Beca."

Beca gets another slap, "Come on, Beca. Wake the hell up."

Beca's eyes open and she is staring into the face of Fat Amy, not Aubrey.

"What the fuck?," Beca says looking around.

She is sitting on the floor of her room. Amy is kneeling next to her.

"What happened?," Beca asks.

"I don't know," Amy tells and stands up. "I came in and you were lying on the floor unconscious."

Beca blinks a couple of times and then her eyes widen.

"Chloe," she says.

"What about Chloe?," Amy asks.

"Is she okay?," Beca asks. "Have you heard from Aubrey or the hospital."

"Slow down," Amy says. "Chloe went to the mall with Aubrey and some of the girls. What is this about the hospital?"

"Um, nothing," Beca says looking around confused. "I have to find Chloe."

"Why don't you call her?," Amy asks.

"No," Beca said. "I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay. Where are my keys?"

"You're in no shape to drive," Amy says picking up Beca's keys. "I'll drive you."

"Okay," Beca said. "Lets' go."

Beca and Amy get in Beca's car and Amy drives to the mall. Beca jumps out and hurries in. Amy takes a minute and shoots Chloe a text.

 _Amy: Don't know what's going on with Beca but she's here at the mall looking for you_

Amy puts her phone away and hurries after Beca. She spots her looking around, running her hands through her hair. She walks over to her.

"Where do you think she is?," Beca asks turning in circles while looking around.

Just then Amy's phone pings and she looks at the message.

 _Chloe: We're in the food court. Can you get her over here? I'll wait._

 _Amy: On our way._

"It's lunch time," Amy says. "Let's try the food court. Okay?"

"Yeah," Beca says. "The food court. We'll find her there."

Beca rushes off towards the food court with Amy hurry behind her. When the reach the food court it is crowded but Chloe is standing and watching for them. She sees Beca first and starts heading that way. Beca notices her and starts running toward her. She throws herself into Chloe's arms, crying.

"Thank God," Beca says through her tears. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'm right here, Becs," Chloe says holding onto Beca.

Beca pulls back from Chloe and holds onto her arms.

"I choose you," Beca says. "I will always choose you. It's not going to be easy for me, but as long as you're by my side I know I can do it. Just please, don't ever leave me."

Tears fall from Chloe's eyes and she pulls Beca back into a hug.

"That's all I ever wanted," Chloe says.

She pulls back and looks at Beca. She can tell Beca hasn't smoked recently and her eyes are clear except for the tears that are present. She grabs Beca and pulls her into a kiss. Beca puts her hands around Chloe's waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," Beca says pulling back slightly from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Chloe says with a smile.

Beca liked the high she got when she smoked pot. But the natural high she got from kissing Chloe, was a thousand times better.


	11. ulquiorra31

**"Chloe, I have an extra large package to share,"** Beca says as she enters the redhead's room.

"Did you suddenly grow a dick?," Chloe aks. "Are you intersex? What makes you think if you had a dick it would be extra large?"

"Oh, my God," Beca says. "Would you please stop. I did not suddenly grow a dick. God, why would your mind go there?"

"Hey," Chloe said. "It's feasible. And having an intersex for a girlfriend would be kind of cool."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Beca said. "The 'extra large package' I was referring to was the box of goodies that I just got from my mom."

"Why didn't you just say so?," Chloe says. "Where is it?"

"My room," Beca said. "CR had to help me carry it up. We'd better hurry. If Amy gets to if first we are out of luck."

Chloe jumps up and she and Beca hurry upstairs to Beca's room. The box is sitting on Beca's bed. Chloe hops on the bed and pulls the box towards her.

"Wow," Chloe says. "It's kind of heavy."

"I know," Beca says.

Beca grabs a pair of scissors and cuts the tape so she can open the box. She does and both girls are looking inside. Beca pulls some paper out of the way.

"No freaking way," Beca exclaims.

"What?," Chloe says looking into the box again.

"She went to the Old Port Candy Company," Beca said pulling out a box.

Beca opens the box and smiles. She shows what's inside to Chloe.

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "Is that pumpkin and chocolate swirl fudge?"

"Yep," Beca says. "It looks like there's like 10 boxes of fudge in here. I wonder it she got a bunch of different flavors. They have rocky road, salted caramel, chocolate walnut, mint chocolate swirl, fluffer nutter, and so much more."

"I am so going to need to visit my dentist after this," Chloe said with a wide smile.

They pull out all 10 boxes of fudge, each weighs a pound. They check them all and each box is indeed a different flavor. Beca has separated them into 3 piles. The first pile is her favorites which include rocky road, chocolate walnut, chocolate peanut butter, and plain chocolate fudge. The second pile are the ones Chloe chose as her favorites. She has birthday cake batter, brown sugar salted caramel, cookies and cream, and mint chocolate swirl. The third pile was the two that they both liked but wouldn't consider them their favorites. They were maple walnut and raspberry chocolate swirl. This pile would be set out for everyone to have.

"What else is in there?," Chloe asked.

"There's like 10 more boxes of stuff that I can see," Beca said. "There's also some bottles of something. Probably maple syrup. The boxes look like they might be a variety of different candies. We'll have to check each box to see what's in them."

"Let's do it," Chloe says.

They both pulled out a couple of boxes and start opening them.

"Maine lobster gummis," Beca says.

"Mixed assortment of jelly belly jelly beans," Chloe says.

"Oh, my God," Beca exclaims and squeals. "Mallo Cups. These are one of my all-time favorites."

"This one has boxes of Hot Tamales and Good and Plenty," Chloe says holding up a box of each. "I'm getting a sugar high and we haven't even eaten anything yet."

"Speaking of," Beca says grabbing her box of rocky road fudge.

She takes a piece and bites into it. Her moan is so loud that Chloe looks over at here with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Shall I leave you two alone?," Chloe asks with a laugh.

"Just try some," Beca said. "It's the best fudge ever."

Chloe takes a piece of her mint chocolate swirl and bites into. She moans as well.

"Oh, my God," Chloe says. "It really is some of the best fudge I've ever tasted."

"Told you," Beca says with a smirk.

Chloe looks in the box and pulls out a bottle.

"Real Maple Syrup," Chloe reads from the bottle. "Tapped and Bottled in Portland, Maine. Ooo, can we make pancakes tomorrow?"

"I never say no to pancakes," Beca said. "How much is there?"

"Four bottles," Chloe responds. "They're not huge so we'll probably only get two uses out of them if all the girls are around."

"There's isn't any way we can hide it from them and only use it for ourselves is there?," Beca asked.

"No, afraid not," Chloe says sadly.

They finish sorting through the rest of the box and Beca takes her pile of boxed favorites and puts them in her suitcase under her bed. Chloe likes the idea and takes her boxes to her room and does the same thing. She goes back to Beca's room and Beca is holding a box that is the same length and width of the box everything came in, only it's about 2 inches high. Beca is looking in the box with a big smile on her face.

"This was on the bottom," Beca said. "I almost missed it cause it covered the entire bottom of the box. You'll never guess what's in here."

"What?," Chloe asks.

"Whoopie Pies," Beca says. "Chocolate and. Wait for it. Pumpkin."

Chloe squeals and grabs at the box. She reaches for one of the pies and opens it taking a bite.

"Mmmm," Chloe says. "These are the absolute best things ever!"

Beca mumbles her agreement as she chews on her own Whoopie Pie.

"We definitely have to hide these," Chloe says finishing up her pie.

"Speaking of whoopie," Beca says leering at Chloe. "Wanna make some."

Beca gives Chloe a flirtatious wink causing Chloe to laugh. Beca lunges for her and they fall back on the bed laughing. Beca is laying on top of Chloe and looks down at her.

"You're such a dork," Chloe says as Beca closes the distance and kisses her.

The kiss deepens and Beca has her hand up Chloe's shirt. Chloe moans and tugs on Beca's shirt. Beca pulls back and pulls her shirt off. She leans back down crashing her lips into Chloe's. They battle for dominance and Chloe flips Beca over. She straddles Beca and pulls her own shirt off. She then leans down to recapture Beca's lips. Beca reaches up and starts massaging Chloe's breast. Chloe's hands are on Beca's stomach. She reaches lower and pops open the button of Beca's jeans. She continues kissing Beca and slowly pulls the zipper of Beca's jeans down. She takes her hands and runs them across Beca's stomach with her thumbs running along the tops of Beca's panties. Chloe flicks her wrist slightly and starts moving her hand down Beca's jeans. She is jolted up suddenly when she hears Amy yelling.

"I told you I smelled Whoopie Pies," Amy yells from inside the room.

Beca and Chloe scramble to grab their shirts and get them back on. Amy is standing there watching with a smile on her face and a Whoopie Pie in each hand.

"Whoopie Pies and a show," Fat Amy says grinning at the couple. "Doesn't get any better than this."

"Oh, God," Beca says flopping back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.

They are then joined by all the other Bellas who pile into Beca and Amy's room each grabbing a Whoopie Pie. Chloe is next to Beca leaning on one hand and raking the other through her hair. They are both flushed and laughing.

"Why are they called Whoopie Pies?," Stacie asks as she bites into one.

"Well," Amy says. "If what I saw when I walked in here is any indication-"

"Don't say another word," Beca yells out sitting up. "And you can have, um, a dozen Whoopie Pies, and this entire box of, um, chocolate raspberry swirl fudge, all to yourself."

Amy looks at the Whoopie pies and fudge, and then back at the girls. She takes the pies and the fudge and doesn't say another word. Although, for the rest of the night she smirks at Beca every time she bites into another Whoopie Pie.


	12. GoodGirlGG

**While the Bellas were sitting around a campfire, Chloe was the first to notice that the moon suddenly turned blood red and said** , "Guys, why is the moon red?"

All the Bellas look up into the night sky to check out the moon.

"It's called a Blood Moon," Stacie says. "That's not really a scientific term but it refers to a total lunar eclipse because a fully eclipsed moon will look blood red. A total lunar eclipse is just the moon traveling through Earth's darkest shadows so the Earth blocks the direct sunlight from reaching the moon's surface."

Stacie stops and looks around to find all the Bellas staring at her wide-eyed.

"What?," Stacie says. "I read a lot."

"Well," Ashley says. "There are some prophecies that say the blood moon indicates the end of time."

"You mean like Armageddon?," Fat Amy asks. "Not the movie, the thing from the Bible."

"Yeah, kind of like that," Ashley says. "In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament, Armageddon is actually a prophesied location where the final battle takes place. The Apocalypse is the revelation that John receives telling of the final victory of good over evil and the end of the world as we know it."

"That's all so depressing," Beca says. "I don't believe any of that. I believe in the science and that it is a total lunar eclipse just like Stacie said."

"You don't believe in God?," Chloe asks.

"Not really," Beca said. "He's like, I don't know, Santa Claus. Someone who was made up to get you to behave so you get toys at Christmas. Or in God's case, you go to Heaven. If you're bad you get lumps of coal or nothing at all. Or go to Hell."

Chloe just looks at Beca.

"I never you knew you felt that way," Chloe said to her. "I believe in God. I also believe in Heaven and Hell."

"Why?," Beca asked. "Why do you believe?"

"It's how I was raised," Chloe said. "To believe that God is the Father of all creation. That He gave the life of his only son to save us from our sins."

"But, how could a father do that?," Beca said. "I know a lot of fathers throw their kids away, but they don't intentionally let them die to save someone else."

"But He brought His son back to life," Chloe said. "To roam the Earth and do good deeds."

"What about Noah and the Ark?," Beca asked.

"What about it?," Chloe said.

"God told Noah to build this ark and to collect two of every animal on Earth," Beca said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Then God flooded the Earth and every living thing was killed," Beca said. "Except those that were on the Ark. Right?"

"Yes, that's right," Chloe said.

"God flooded the Earth because he wanted to rid the Earth of all people because it was filled with violence from these people," Beca said. "So, if everyone was so bad why did he save Noah and his family? If the Earth was filled with with so much evil and violence, why didn't he just flood the entire Earth and kill everyone and start from scratch like with Adam and Eve?"

"He saved Noah and his family, because Noah was good and righteous," Chloe said. "God used him to bestow good where there was once evil."

"Okay, so with all the evil in the world now," Beca says. "Why doesn't God just flood the Earth again and kill everyone so he can recreate a better world where good is prevalent?"

"Because he promised he wouldn't," Chloe said. "In Genesis He says the rainbow is a covenant between Him and the Earth, promising there would be no more floods to eliminate mankind from the Earth."

"Think whatever makes you feel good," Beca said. "I just don't believe any of it."

"You know," CR says. "For someone who doesn't believe in all that stuff, you sure know a lot about it."

"I've read the Bible," Beca said. "When I was younger my grandmother used to read it to me every night I stayed with her. When she died I read the whole thing from cover to cover on my own. I wanted to find something that would explain why the kindest person in my life had to die. It didn't make me believe in God. I actually yelled at one of my grandmother's friends when she said my grandmother was in a better place because I didn't believe in Heaven either."

"What about when you get married?," Chloe said. "When you are joined in "Holy" Matrimony and pledge your love to be joined together in front of God."

"I'm gay," Beca said. "People use the Bible every day to discriminate against me, to hate on me because of who I choose to love. I won't get married in a church because most won't have me. I won't be pledging my love before God. I'll be pledging my love to the woman I'm marrying before our friends and families."

"I'm going to take a walk," Chloe says.

Chloe gets up and starts walking away from the campfire and the group.

"I think you're girlfriend's upset," Stacie says. "She's one of those girls who has probably had her wedding planned out since she was old enough to know what a wedding was. And I guarantee it all takes place in a church."

"I can't help how I feel," Beca said. "It's not like I'm telling her she has to feel the same way I do."

"True," Stacie said. "But she loves you and we all know she's hoping to marry you one day. This is probably quite a shock to her."

"I'll go talk to her," Beca says and goes off in the direction Chloe started walking.

Beca catches up to Chloe because she stopped and was looking out over the lake. She stops for a minute and looks at her. Her breath catches as the moonlight shines down on Chloe and she is reminded of how beautiful Chloe is. Chloe turns to face her and she sees tears in Chloe's eyes. Chloe quickly reaches up to wipe them away. Beca hurries over to her and takes her by the arms.

"Hey," Beca says. "Did what I say really upset you that much?"

"Kind of," Chloe said "It wasn't everything, just the part about not getting married in a church. I've dreamt my whole life of a big church wedding. I was kind of hoping it would be with you."

"I love you, Chloe," Beca said. "I really do. But, I'm not a hypocrite. If we decide marriage is what we want, I can't promise you a church wedding. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Chloe says. "I don't mean to be rude, but I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"Um, okay," Beca said.

Beca leans in to kiss Chloe and Chloe turns her head so Beca's kiss falls on her cheek. Beca steps back and looks at Chloe but Chloe won't look at her.

"I'm sorry," Beca says again as she turns and walks away.

Beca doesn't go back to the campfire. Instead she heads back to the cabin and goes to her room. She lays on the bed thinking about all that she said and Chloe's reaction. She wiped tears from her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Could she get married in a church if that's what Chloe wanted? Did she lover her enough to do that?

Chloe wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. She wasn't the type of person who pushed her beliefs on others, but she thought that Beca wanted the same things she did. Chloe wants to be married, and Chloe has always dreamed of being married in a church. Married is married, but how do you just throw away a dream you've had for almost 20 years. And, what about kids? If they had them, Chloe wanted to bring them up in a religious home. That would be hard to do and to explain to them if Beca didn't participate. People from different religions got married all the time and managed to have kids and raise them in a religious setting. Could they if one of them didn't believe at all?

Beca was woken up by Amy yelling at her.

"Beca," Amy said. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital. Chloe's been hurt."

"Chloe?," Beca said. "What happened?"

"Stacie and CR found her unconscious by the lake," Amy explained as they ran to to the car.

They get to the hospital and all rush in to find Stacie.

"How is she?," Beca asks wiping tears from her eyes.

"I don't know," Stacie says. "No one's been out yet."

The girls all sit down to wait. Beca suddenly jumps up.

"I'm going to call her parents," Beca said. "I think she'd want them here.

Beca pulls out her phone and goes outside to make the call. She comes back in about 10 minutes later.

"It's late," Beca said. "But, they're going to catch the first flight out in the morning. They should be here around 10:00."

Beca sits down and is biting her nail. Her leg is bouncing up and down. No one is talking as they are all worried about Chloe. It was another hour before a doctor came out. Several of the girls had fallen asleep and jerked awake when they heard Chloe's name. The doctor saw the group and went over to them.

"Is anyone here family?," the doctor asks.

"Her parents are in Florida," Beca tells the doctor. "They'll be here about 10:00 am. I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm Dr. Madison," she said. "Ms. Beale came in with a severe head injury. We discovered a massive brain bleed and immediately took her into surgery. I'm sorry but Ms. Beale didn't make it off the table."

There are several gasps and some of the girls started sobbing. Beca stood there numb. She couldn't breathe. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. She turned to run and tripped over a chair and fell to the floor with a thud. When she opened her eyes she was in a dark room. It took a second for her eyes to focus and she realized she was in her room at the cabin and she had fallen out of bed.

"It was a dream," Beca said. "It was just a bad dream."

Beca jumped up off the floor and ran out of her room. She hurried down the stairs and saw Fat Amy.

"Where's Chloe?," Beca asked Amy.

"I don't know," Amy said. "She hadn't come back when we decided to return to the cabin, so Stacie and CR went looking for her."

"Shit," Beca said. "Shit, shit, shit."

Beca ran out of the cabin and down to where she had left Chloe. She stopped and fresh tears fell from her eyes when she saw Chloe sitting with Stacie and CR just talking. Chloe sees her and smiles. She gets up and walks over to Beca. All Beca can do is cry and smile.

"Hey," Chloe says concerned. "Are you okay?"

"You're alive," Beca says and laughs while crying.

"Becs," Chloe said. "You're kind of scaring me."

"I love you," Beca said taking Chloe's hands. "And I want to marry you. And if that means getting married in a church, then we'll get married in a church. If it means being joined together forever in the eyes of God, the we will be joined forever in the eyes of God. I don't want our differences to cause us to break up."

"Beca," Chloe said wiping a tear from her eye. "I love you, too. I wouldn't break up with you just because you didn't believe in God. I needed to think about what I wanted and I want you. My belief is so strong that no matter where we get married, to me, it will be in the eyes of God."

"Did I just hear you propose, Mitchell?," CR teasingly asked Beca from behind Chloe.

"Couldn't have," Stacie said joining CR in teasing Beca. "There wasn't a ring. No ring, no proposal."

"Actually," Beca said reaching into her pocket. "There is a ring."

Chloe, Stacie, and CR all gasped. Beca got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Chloe," Beca said looking up into Chloe's tear filled eyes. "Will you marry me? In a church, before God and everybody?"

"Yes," Chloe said.

Beca put the ring on Chloe's finger and stood up to kiss her. Stacie and CR put an end to the kiss when they pulled them both into a group hug.


	13. RJRMovieFan 2

**"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,"** is the only thought that went through my mind when I was asked about my life.

My name is Beca Mitchell. I'm 32 years old and a grammy winning music producer. I've been asked to talk about my life and how I got to where I am today. They put a mic on me and the interviewer told to just start talking. I looked into the camera and did just that.

"I can separate my life into two parts, pre-Chloe and post-Chloe.

As a young child, I was loved by my parents. We did family outings and had family dinners every night. Those were some of the best times of my life. Were being the operative word, because at the age of 5 that's when my life got worse and seemed to get even more worse over time.

You see, I was 5 when my father left. My mom found him cheating on her and threw him out. She filed for divorce and sought full custody of me. My father didn't contest the divorce or fight for me at all. I wanted to at least believe he wanted to see me sometimes. But, he just walked away and never looked back.

I went through a rough time while my parents were divorcing. Things got a little better when I was 7. That's when my grandma came to live with us to help my mom out. She was there when I woke up in the morning and when I went to bed at night. We talked all the time about life, God, my grandpa, and, of course, my father. She was the first person I came out to when I was 15. I loved her so much because she didn't judge me and treated me the same as she always had. Things would have been really good if it weren't for all the fighting between my grandma and my mom, which led to fights between my mom and me. My grandma died when I was 16. I came home from school one day and found her. Her heart had just stopped. I considered the years my grandma lived with us not always the best times, but not quite the worst times either.

My grandma's death had a strong effect on me and it wasn't a positive one. I rebelled against everything and everyone, especially my mother. She didn't know what to do with me and constantly nagged me about the way I dressed and who my friends were. Even being the rebel that I was, I managed to graduate from high school with a 3.8 GPA. I had been working to save money to move to LA after I graduated. I sang in a band and saved whatever pay I got from it. I made a few mixes and sold them to a local club. I wasn't rolling in money but I thought I had enough to last a few months in L.A. while I looked for work and paid my dues.

I was just beginning to plan my move to L.A. when my life took a nose dive. My dad contacted my mom about a week after graduation and they decided I needed to go to college. Not any college mind you. The college where my dad was a professor because I could go for free. I didn't get a say in the matter and was pissed to say the least. I mean, I know I was going to get an education that most kids didn't have the means for, but as far as I was concerned, this was not a good thing.

I was so pissed when my mother sided with with my father that I didn't talk to her for months. This proved difficult at times since I still lived with her. But I know how to hold a grudge and managed to not say more than a few words to her for entire three months before it was time for me to leave for college. I barely said goodbye to her when it was time for me to leave. She hugged me and I stood there with my arms at my side. The only words I spoke to her, after 3 months of barely speaking to her at all, were "We'll see" when she said she'd see me at Thanksgiving.

I bought a used car with some of my L.A. money and drove it from Portland, Maine, down to Barden University just outside of Atlanta, Georgia. I unloaded the car and had just finished unpacking my stuff when my dad decided to visit my dorm room. I barely spoke to him when he entered and I left as soon as my roommate mentioned going to the Activities Fair. Like I said, I know how to hold a grudge.

So, here I was wandering aimlessly around some fair where you could sign up for various activities. I had to laugh because they actually had a 'running in circles' club and a quidditch club. Can you believe that? So, during my wanderings I saw a booth for the campus radio station and signed up for an internship. I was walking past one booth when a flyer was thrust in my face. I was ready to curse the person out until I looked at her. God, she was beautiful. She had red hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. She was smiling at me and I couldn't help but give her a small smile back.

She and her blonde friend were trying to recruit girls to sing in their a capella group, the Barden Bellas. I listened to her spiel, only because I wanted to continue to hear her voice and have a reason to continue looking at her. Her voice was soft and melodic and did I mention how beautiful she was? Of course I did, because she was and still is. Anyway, I, being the rebel that I am, made some snarky comments about everything and the blonde didn't appreciate it too much. I did have to laugh when she called me a bitch, though. I sadly had to end my conversation, so I just told them I couldn't sing. I walked away and looked back over my shoulder to see the redhead checking me out. Maybe this college thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

I thought about the redhead often but hadn't seen her again. It was about a month later and I was sleeping in my room. My father came in and woke me up and was giving me a hard time about not being in, or going to, class. He didn't appreciate my comment about the deep philosophical question I was posing about whether my Philosophy class would still suck if I wasn't there. After some discussion he proposed a deal. I needed to join one club AND start going to classes, and to at least make an effort. If I did, and I really showed him that I was trying, he would help pay my way to LA. I agreed and decided I should go to class.

I grabbed my shower caddy and headed for the showers. I was singing quietly to myself as I entered. I didn't see or hear anyone else in the showers so I let myself really sing. Besides, the acoustics were awesome. I start my shower and suddenly the curtain was pulled back and there stood the redhead from the activities fair - naked. I freaked a little and tried to cover myself, to no avail. She told me I needed to audition for the Bellas and wouldn't leave until I sang with her. Here's the best part, and she'll probably kill me for telling you. She wanted me to sing the song that she just referred to as her _lady jam_. I know, right? She knows no boundaries. But, she's hot so I sang that song and she joined me. We sounded really good together. She finally left me alone and all I could do was smile. That was probably one of the best moments in my life.

Well, I went to auditions and made it into the Bellas. At the initiation party, Chloe (the redheaded shower crasher) told me we were going to be fast friends. I was honestly hoping for something more than friends, but friends still meant I got to see her so win-win for me. Rehearsals started the next day and I immediately (and constantly, I might add) clashed with Aubrey (the blonde friend from the activities fair) but became really close to Chloe. I had known Chloe for about 2 months and we had become friends. I didn't want to ruin what we had but I really liked her as more than a friend. So, I finally got up the courage to ask her out on a date. To my surprise she said yes.

After that first date we were inseparable. She was the reason I stayed at Barden instead of going to L.A. at the end of my first year. I made it through the full four years and graduated with honors. Chloe had failed Russian Lit and finally passed so she graduated with me. I had asked her to move to L.A. with me and she said yes. And on our graduation day I asked her to marry me. She said yes to that, too. Some said I was too young to get married. I mean, I was 21 and Chloe was 24, and her agreeing to marry me, well that moment became THE best moment of my life. At least up that point.

Chloe and I moved to L.A. and I quickly got a job as a music producer. We got married a year after moving to L.A. and I got my first grammy the year after that at the age of 23. After I won my first grammy I became somewhat of a celebrity. Big names wanted to work with me and I received three grammys the next year. I started getting recognized when I went out. I was 27 and Chloe was 30 and we had been married for 5 years when we decided to have a baby. We were financially secure and the time was right. It took almost a year for Chloe to get pregnant. We had Shay first, and 2 years later, we had Sophie. Chloe carried them both. Shay, who was named after Chloe's favorite aunt, is now 4, and Sophie, who is named after my grandmother, is now 2. Chloe and I just celebrated out 10 year anniversary a couple of months ago.

So, when you ask me about my life and how I got to where I am today, it's all because of the woman, and the two little girls she's holding, sitting right over there. I am a wife and a mother who also happens to be a grammy winning music producer. Chloe, Shay, and Sophie are my life. And Chloe's unconditional love and support are how I got to where I am today."

I finally stopped talking and surprised myself at how long and how much I talked, or should I say rambled. The interviewer thanked me and said she had one final question that she asks each of the participants.

"Can you sum up your life in just one sentence?," she asked.

"Its funny you should ask that," I said with a small laugh. "Because when I was first asked to do this and talk about my life, my first thought was that it was the best of times, it was the worst of times. But, thinking about how my life is right now, I would say that one sentence would be - it was the worst of times, it _is_ the best of times."

I smiled at the interviewer and thanked her. I took off my mic and walked over to my wife and daughters. I kissed all three of my girls and asked if they wanted to stop for pizza on the way home. They answered yes of course. I held Chloe's hand as we carried our daughters out to the car.


	14. JJ (Guest)

**WARNING: This is not my usual BeChloe fluff. Far from it. It is a hard read for me and I wrote it. The sentence prompt was such that no matter what I did I could not make it into something that would give you the warm fuzzies.**

 **Thank you JJ(Guest) for the prompt. You really challenged me. I hope you like what I came up with.**

* * *

 **At first glance, it was improbable that the pair of them would ever attain a level of civility that would allow them to explore even a tentative friendship, let alone the position they find themselves in presently; the second glance only served to justify the first.** Beca sat looking at Chloe and Chloe just looked back at her. They both had tears in their eyes because they knew that this was really the end. One heartbreaking event that led to this fight where too many hurtful things were said that couldn't be taken back and too many past mistakes brought back to the surface that they couldn't rebury.

"I'll pack a bag to get me through the next few days," Beca said voice thick with tears. "I'll make arrangements to have the rest of my things picked up later."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just watched as Beca stood up and went into the bedroom. She sat frozen in her seat wondering how she let it come to this. Beca came out of the bedroom pulling a large suitcase. She grabbed her jacket and keys, turning only to pass a quick glance over to Chloe before she left without a word. Chloe let out a sob and let the tears fall down her face unchecked. The only time that weekend she got off the couch was to numb herself with alcohol or go to the bathroom. She decided she should stop drinking early Sunday afternoon, not by choice, but because she had run out of liquor and was too drunk to drive to get more. She somehow managed to get herself up on Monday morning and go to work like it was just a normal day.

She came home on Monday afternoon to find Beca's stuff gone and an envelope left on the table with her name on it next to Beca's house keys. She pulled the bottle of vodka she bought on the way home out of the bag and took a swig. She just held the envelope, looking at it. It was rather thick and she wasn't sure what it held. She was almost afraid to open it. She took several large gulps of vodka before she finally had the courage to open the envelope. She pulled out the papers that were inside and unfolded them. She let out a sob when she saw what had fallen from between the pages. She jumped up causing everything to fall on the floor. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She threw up until there was nothing left. She laid on the cool tile and sobbed until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Chloe woke up several hours later. She stumbled out of the bathroom and into the guest room to check the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. She called and left her principal a voicemail telling him she had been up all night sick and wouldn't make it in today. She threw her phone on the nightstand and crawled into bed.

Chloe woke up just long enough on Tuesday morning to call and let her principal know she was taking the rest of the week because she was still sick and thought it might be the flu. She sounded so bad the principal told her it was best for her to stay home so she didn't make the children sick. She went back to bed and that's where Aubrey found her 12 hours later.

* * *

When she left, Beca had stopped outside the door both wanting and not wanting Chloe to come after her. After a minute or so, she wiped her eyes and walked to her car. She threw her suitcase in the back and got behind the wheel. She wiped the tears from her face only to have more fall. She started the car and realized, she didn't know where to go. She put the car in drive and pulled away from the house. She drove around for an hour before she found herself in front of Bumper and Amy's house. She sat in the car and called Amy to make sure it was okay for her stay for a couple of days.

"Hey, Shawshank," Amy said answering her phone.

"Hey, Amy," Beca said. "Um, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days?"

"Sure, Beca," Amy said. "Come on by when you're ready."

"I'm, uh, actually outside right now," Beca said just before she broke down completely.

Next thing she knew Amy was opening her car door.

"Come on," Amy said. "I got you."

Amy helped Beca out of the car and grabbed her suitcase. She got both into the house and sat Beca down on the sofa.

"I'm going to take this up to your room," Amy said and left with the suitcase.

Beca sat there with tears flowing down her face. She wiped her eyes and face but it was no use. She finally gave up and just let them fall. Amy came back and sat next to Beca grabbing her into her arms.

"When you're ready to talk," Amy said soothingly. "I'm here."

Beca burrowed her head in Amy's neck and cried until she made herself sick. She shoved Amy away from her just before she puked all over the coffee table and floor in front of her.

"Oh, God," Beca cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Beca," Amy said. "Let's get you into bed."

Beca let Amy lead her into the guest room and get her settled in the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Amy," Beca said through her tears.

"Don't worry about it," Amy said. "I'll take care of it."

Amy left and went to clean up the puke. She was putting the cleaning supplies away just as Bumper came through the door.

"Hey, babe," Bumper calls out. "Is that Beca's car out front?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "She's going to be our guest for a few days."

"Why?," Bumper asked. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know yet," Amy said. "She's a mess so it can't be good."

"For what it's worth," Bumper said. "She can stay as long as she needs to."

Beca tried to sleep but couldn't so she got her notebook out of her suitcase and started making a list. She wrote down everything at the house that she knew she wanted to take. Maybe she could get Amy and Bumper to get her stuff for her. Once she completed the list, she sat down to wrote a letter to Chloe. She wrote and rewrote it before she finally decided it was done. She called and left a message for her mortgage company outlining what she needed to have done so she could pick everything up on Monday. She finally laid down and cried herself to sleep.

Beca spent all of Saturday and Sunday in bed. Amy tried to get her to eat something but Beca refused. Amy also tried to get her to tell her what was going on but all Beca would do was shake her head and start crying again. Beca did manage to ask Amy if she and Bumper could go with Beca to the house on Monday to get her stuff. They both agreed to take the day off to help Beca. On Monday morning, Amy told Beca they wouldn't help her unless she ate something first. Beca managed to eat some scrambled eggs.

Amy drove Beca's car to the mortgage company to pick up the paperwork Beca had asked for. She placed it and something she hid from Amy inside an envelope and sealed it. Bumper met them at the house with his truck and the trio gathered everything on Beca's list. It didn't take long and once they were done, Beca took the house keys off her keyring and set them next to the envelope she had left on the table where Chloe could easily find it. Beca was crying when she took one last look around before closing the door and getting into the car to be taken back to Amy's. They put all of Beca's mixing equipment in the basement and her clothes in her room. Amy's heart broke for her friend. She tried once again to find out what had happened only to have Beca refuse to talk about it.

On Tuesday, Bumper and Amy went to work leaving Beca alone. Amy made Beca swear she would call if she needed anything, anything at all. When Amy got home that evening Beca was gone and so was all her stuff. She left a note thanking Bumper and Amy for letting her stay but didn't say anything else. Amy tried calling Beca and got the recording stating the number had been disconnected. Amy didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of; she called Aubrey.

* * *

As soon as Aubrey got the call from Amy, she hurried over to Beca and Chloe's. She needed to talk to Chloe to find out why Beca left. She quietly opened the door and entered the house. She looked around the living room and saw the almost empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table and some papers on the floor. She called out for Chloe and getting no response she went looking for her. She found Chloe curled up on the bed in the guest room. Chloe looked horrible but seemed to be sleeping soundly so Aubrey let her sleep and went back to the living room. She dumped out the rest of the vodka and threw out the bottle. She picked up the papers that were lying on the floor and noticed something else. She bent to pick that up as well. She put her hand to her mouth. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey whispered to the empty room. "What the hell happened?"

Aubrey was going to put the papers back in the envelope when she notices the words "deed of ownership." She looked closely at the document and noticed it was the deed to the house and it was just in Chloe's name. Why is it only in Chloe's name? Beca was so proud that she could afford to just buy the house outright with the money she made from being a music producer.

She looked at the other papers and saw the title to Chloe's car and a letter addressed to Chloe from Beca. Aubrey thought that Chloe had read the letter so she read it. Maybe it would help her figure out what happened.

 _Chloe:_

 _I wish I could say I forgive you, but I can't. I wish I could say I hate you, but I can't. I wish I could say I don't love you, but I can't do that either. Because I know deep down that I probably always will._

 _Tell everyone whatever you want. I won't be around to refute anything you say because b_ _y the time you read this I'll be gone. I'm leaving L.A. and have no plans to come back. I can do my work from just about anywhere. Don't try to contact me as I've already changed my number._

 _Enclosed you will find the deed to the house put solely in your name. It's your dream house, not mine. So, keep it, sell it, or burn it down. I want nothing to do with it because the good memories I had of it are tainted now. I have also left you the title to the Range Rover signed over to you. It's paid off and I don't want or need it. The last thing I leave you is the engagement ring I bought for you two months ago. I won't be around to return it so give it away, sell it, or throw it away. At this point, I don't care because it means nothing to me and I don't ever want to see it again._

 _I hope that she is worth it and can give you whatever it is that you weren't getting from me._

 _Have a nice life._

 _Beca_

"Oh, Beca," Aubrey said wiping tears from her eyes.


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for your reviews/notes about Chapter 14 - JJ (Guest). I've had a couple of requests to continue it, to "fix" Beca and Chloe, to show Aubrey and Amy's reaction to everything, get closure, etc. So, I'm going to continue it as a separate multi-chapter fic. I don't have a title yet but you'll know it when you see it. I do have one more chapter to do on this fic and then I'll work on the follow up to Chapter 14.

Please bear with me as I also promised to work on another multi-chapter story from a prompt so I'll be jumping back and forth between two stories.

I also want to say thanks for all the notes and reviews on the other chapters. Thanks also to everyone who provided a sentence prompt. I really enjoyed trying to come up with a story to fit it. I know it didn't always go the way some hoped. I've said it before, and it bears repeating - good or bad, I stand by what I wrote. The idea was to challenge myself as a writer and step out of my comfort zone a bit and I think I did that (somewhat).

Love you awesome nerds! - BeChloeIsLegit


	16. ulquiorra31 (2)

**This is the last prompt. It's just something for fun. I kind of burnt myself out on the heavier stuff.**

* * *

 **"Who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend Beca?"**

 **"Chloe it is me and I do not know what happened."**

Chloe just stood there blinking at the girl standing in front of her. She sounded like Beca, and she looked a lot like Beca, but Chloe didn't believe it really was Beca. Chloe tilted her head and looked at the girl again.

"If you're really Beca," Chloe said. "Kiss me."

"I am sorry," Beca said. "Did you just tell me to kiss you?"

"Yes," Chloe said. "Nobody kisses me like Beca does."

"Okay," Beca says with a sigh.

She walks over and kisses Beca. Chloe kisses her back before pulling away.

"Hmm, you kind of kiss like Beca," Chloe said. "I know. What was I wearing the first time we had sex?"

"Your light blue skinny jeans with your pink sweater set that Stacie gave you for your birthday," Beca replied.

"You are in impostor!," Chloe said. "There is no way that _my Beca_ would have remembered that. _My Beca_ would have stammered through trying to remember, blushed, and then would have described my bra and panties with no problem."

"But, I, um," Beca stammered.

"You, what?," Chloe asked.

"I, I, I do not know how I remember that," Beca said. "I just do. And your bra and panties were a lacey pink and very sheer."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at glared at the girl. She was correct about her bra and panties, but Chloe still wasn't convinced.

"You never told Aubrey why we were late meeting her and Stacey for dinner at the diner to celebrate her promotion," Beca says suddenly. "Because that was our first time and you knew that Aubrey would blame me for us being late."

Chloe's eyes widened. She then stared into the eyes of the other girl.

"Beca is the only one who knows that," Chloe said. "Oh, my God! It's really you? But how?"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you," Beca said.

"But, you don't exactly look like you," Chloe said. "And you aren't using contractions when you talk."

"Why do you say I do not exactly look like me?," Beca asks. "What is different?"

"Your eyes for one," Chloe said. "My Beca's eyes are a dark blue like the deep part of the ocean or the night sky. Yours are more of a dark brown color. Her hair is a chestnut brown that curls near the ends. Yours is a little shorter, brown and straight. Her nose is small and a little pointy. Yours is small but it's rounder at the tip. And her boobs are a little bigger and much perkier. Whereas yours are smaller and, not to be rude, they kind of sag a little."

"Hey, Chlo," Beca says as she walks into Chloe's room. "Are you ready- Who's this? Do I know you? You look familiar."

Chloe's eyes go wide. She looks back and forth between the two girls.

"I am Beca," the first Beca says.

"Beca?," the second Beca says. "Beca who?"

"Beca Mitchell," the first Beca says.

"Dude," the second Beca says. "You may be a lot of things, but Beca Mitchell isn't one of them."

"But, I am," the first Beca says.

"What was I wearing the first time we had sex?," Chloe blurts out to the second Beca.

"Trick question," Beca #2 says with a smirk. "You weren't wearing anything the first time we had sex. But the last thing I took off of you was a very sexy lace pink thong."

"Oh, my God," Chloe says. "You are the real Beca. But how does Beca #1 know so much about me?"

"Why is she Beca #1?," Beca #2 asks. "And what does she know?"

"She was here before you so I'm calling her Beca #1 and you Beca #2," Chloe says. "Anyway, she knew about the pink lace underwear I was wearing our first time. And that I didn't tell Aubrey the real reason we were late for dinner to celebrate her promotion was because we were having sex. Plus, she kisses just like you."

"You kissed her?," Beca #2 exclaims.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I had to see if it was really you."

Beca pushes Chloe behind her and glares at the "other" Beca.

"Are you some kind of stalker?," Beca #2 asks.

"No, I am not a stalker," Beca #1 says.

"Did you have plastic surgery to look like me," Beca #2 asks.

"No, I did not have plastic surgery to look like you," Beca #1 says. "Did you have plastic surgery to look like me?"

"Dude, no," Beca #2 says. "Why would I do that?"

"Why would _I_ do that?," Beca #1 asks.

"Stop repeating what I say," Beca #2 says.

"Both of you stop," Chloe says rubbing her temples. "There's got to be a logical explanation for this."

"I can't wait to hear this," Beca #2 snorts.

"Shut it you," Chloe snaps.

"Whoa," Beca #2 says. "Harsh."

"I'm sorry," Chloe says hugging Beca. "It's just that this is all too weird."

"How did she even get in here?," Beca #2 asks pulling out of the hug.

"I don't know," Chloe says. "All I know is I turned around and she was just. . .here."

"Let's ask the others," Beca #2 said. "Maybe they let her in or something."

"Good idea," Chloe says.

Chloe and the two Becas leave Chloe's room and go downstairs to see if one of the Bellas let Beca #1 in the house. Chloe spots Stacie sitting in the living room and goes over to her.

"Hey, Stace," Chloe says getting the brunette's attention.

"Hello, Chloe," Stacie says.

"Stace, did you let her in the house?," Chloe asks pointing to Beca #1.

"Yes, of course I let Beca in," Stacie says. "She does live here."

Beca #2 pulls Chloe to her.

"That's not Stacie," Beca #2 says. "It kind of looks like her, but it's not her."

Just then Fat Amy comes in from the kitchen.

"Hey, Amy," Beca #2 says.

"Why are there two of you?," Amy asks.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Chloe says. "There's probably another Stacie around here somewhere."

"What have you been smoking?," Amy says with a laugh.

Just then another Stacie and another Amy walk into the living room.

"Whoa," Chloe says looking at both girls closely.

"You're the real Stacie," Chloe says to the girl who just came in. "And, you, you're the real Amy." This is said to the first Amy they encountered.

"This is getting weirder and weirder," Beca #2 says. "Hey, Amy."

"Yes?," both Amys say simultaneously.

"The fake Amy and Stacie will be #1," Chloe says. "The real ones will be #2 like you. Less confusing."

"Oooookay," Beca said. "Amy #2" she points at the "real" Amy "That's you. Do you know where Lily is? Somehow this has her name written all over it."

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe says. "You're so right. Lily has to be involved somehow."

"Last time I saw her," Amy #2 says. "She was heading toward the basement."

Beca #2 and Chloe look at each other. Both look a little frightened.

"Um, we can probably wait," Beca #2 says. "You know, until she comes back upstairs."

"Oh, totes," Chloe said. "Waiting is good."

All the girls stand around looking at each other. Beca #2 checks out the two Amys to see if she can notice any differences. She walks over to Amy #1 and looks her over closely.

"See anything you like?," Amy #1 says.

"Your hair is a bit different," Beca #2 says. "And you don't have an accent."

"You're right," Chloe says also looking over Amy #1.

They both move over to check out the two Stacies who are now standing next to each other.

"You," Beca said pointing to the real Stacie. "Are the real Stacie."

Chloe checks the two Stacies out and asks "How can you tell?"

"The boobs," Beca said. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why are you looking at their boobs?," Chloe asks smacking Beca's arm again.

"Because other than the boobs," Beca explains. "Everything else looks exactly the same."

Just then a second Chloe walks in from the kitchen.

"Hey guys," the second Chloe says. "What's going on?"

Beca looks at her and at the first Chloe.

"Um, you, she," Beca stutters.

Beca walks over to the "new" Chloe and looks her up and down. She looks into her eyes, she turns her around and looks at her hair. She turns Chloe back around so that they are face to face.

"Becs," the second Chloe says looking at her. "You're scaring me."

"Becs," the first Chloe says. "Get away from her. She's not me."

"She looks exactly like you," Beca staring at the second Chloe's face up close. "She's even got the exact scar you have."

"Beca," Chloe #2 whines. "Please come over here by me."

Beca #2 walks over and stands by Chloe #2. Amy #2 and Stacie #2 do as well.

"This is really weird," Stacie #2 says. "It's like each version comes out better and more like the original."

"And that's when I woke up," Chloe says looking around the table at all the Bellas.

"Wow," Beca said. "You've got to stop drinking Amy's surprise punch. That shit was too weird. I never remember more than a few seconds of my dreams. How did you remember all that?"

"I don't know," Chloe says. "I can remember it all like it just happened."

Stacie starts laughing.

"What's so funny?," Chloe asks getting annoyed.

"Sorry, Clo," Stacie said. "I was just thinking how Beca knew which Stacie was real cause she checked out my boobs."

Stacie pushes her boobs together and shakes them at Beca.

"Am I the real Stacie?" Stacie asks laughing when Beca's face turns bright red.

"Beca!," Chloe says slapping Beca on the arm. "Would you please stop looking at Stacie's boobs? I'm sitting right here."

Beca blushes more and mumbles a "sorry."

Lily mumbles something and Jessica, who is sitting next to her, actually hears her.

"What?," Jessica said looking at Lily. "Is that true?"

"Is what true?," Ashley asks Jessica.

"Lily just said she clones people," Jessica said.

All eyes turn to Lily. Lily just stares back at everyone.

"No," Beca said. "She's just messing with us."

Just then there's a knock on the front door. Chloe walks over and opens it. She gasps and slams the door closed. She leans against it and she looks like she's seen a ghost. All the girls run over to her.

"Chlo," Beca says rubbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"You, here," Chloe stutters. "There. Door."

Chloe yelps and jumps when there's another knock at the door.

"Chloe," Stacie says. "Move away from the door so we can see who's outside."

Chloe presses back against the door to keep them from opening it.

"But fake Beca is out there," Chloe whispers.

"What the hell?," Beca says.

She pulls Chloe away from the door and throws it open. Chloe faints. The other Bellas all gasp. Lily smiles a scary smile. And Beca squeals.

"Aunt Sarah," Beca yells as she grabs her look alike aunt into a hug.

* * *

 **I once had a dream about there being 2 of everyone in my family and decided to use it. Like I said at the beginning, just something for fun.**


End file.
